Pitch Perfect 3
by A-WARD
Summary: Nothing in the world could have prepared Beca for this year. No High School, College or even A Capella experience could match this. The Bellas reunite, for another performance, in a whole new chapter of their lives. #BeChloe
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've already published this story on my ArchiveOfOurOwn account.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Beca for this year. No High School, College or even A Capella experience could match this. It's been two years since she's graduated. One year since she's been living in LA. 6 months spent working on her most recent musical production. 3 months to gather the cast for the music video. Weeks to film. Days to edit. Seconds from the elevator to her apartment with her best friend locking lips with her.

"Chloe," the redhead's name escaped her lips between kisses. She hated to interrupt, but the door wasn't going to unlock itself.

"Oh," and there it was, the most innocent of realizations.

Beca's witnessed this before, years ago, in a particular shower as the redhead walked away from her to return to an expectant lover. She could only smile at how Chloe stood there, struggling to breath, or even speak. At that Beca reached into her bag, hanging on the bend of her elbow, fishing out her keys that chimed against the sound of her own exasperated pants. The door opened to the dark apartment and Beca turned back to Chloe, taking her hand in hers to walk her in.

* * *

 _1 year ago._

"Beca!" Chloe appeared on the young producers' laptop screen.

"Hey Chlo'" Beca returned as she sat in her office space, headphones plugged in. She glanced around her, making a point to not disturb anyone, even as they all had their own headphones on.

"How's LA?" Chloe's smile beamed as she sat on her end in an empty classroom filled with musical instruments and pastel pictures on the wall. The black board behind her read A Capella 101.

"Not suitable for pale people," Beca rolled her eyes, already having a slight burn on her arms from her drive from the airport.

"Was that the airport greeting?"

"Bumper Sticker," she quipped back, smiling. It was weird moving out to LA by herself. The dream was coming true, but she was starting think it wasn't going to happen. Her internship at residual heat was going too well, that they weren't going to let her go. Though, once they relocated, she couldn't have been happier. Now though… "I miss you"

"I miss you too…" Chloe replied instantly, though surprised by Beca's show of emotions. She must really be lonely. "You ok out there?"

"Yeah, the work is good, this week has been pretty relaxed as we've been moving in. It's weird being bought by another company, only to be exactly as we were… I'm still getting my head around the business politics." Beca rambled, not really willing to admit that this was new. Sure she moved out to Barden and was pretty much a loner to start, but she was never really alone. Everyone around here were on the same boat, all students, all figuring it out…

"Sounds complicated."

"How's Washington?" Beca decided to flip the conversation around.

"Seattle may just suit you better. Barely any sunshine-"

"Other than you," Beca complimented lightly.

"Aww, you must be bored if you started to use those flirty lines with me. How's Jesse?"

"We broke up." She said nonchalantly

"Omg, Beca!" Chloe practically screamed into the mic. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded far less concerned about the break up, and more surprised by the fact she hadn't even known.

"Before I moved, we decided to call it quits. He was going to work in New York, and I'm in LA…" It just sounded so logical at the time. She did miss him though. He was her first serious relationship. First real love, and it ended on a technicality.

"I'm sorry Beca, do you need me to call Stacie? She's still out there on her photoshoot-"

"No no, I'm fine. Really. But hey, I have to get back to some work, but we'll schedule another Skype date soon." It wasn't a question, they always have. Weekly, if not every other day would call or message just a quick hi.

"Alright, speak to you soon…" Chloe didn't seem convinced but she knew Beca would open up when she's ready.

* * *

The day dragged on, but her first work week in LA was finally over. She got home, to a not too glamorous building, but it'll do. She was close enough to work, but far away from anything interesting. She'd need to get herself a car if she was expected to commute to their other offices and recording studios soon.

She walked into her studio apartment, a kitchenette to her right, boxes stacked along the floor and on the kitchen island. To her left was her bedroom/living room. A bed was pulled down from its wall storage, and several mixing equipment was spread out across the bed and floor around it. She glanced ahead, to the open door to the bathroom and grimaced at her dirty laundry sprawled across the floor. She really needed to be a little more organized now, and maybe unpack.

With that thought she started to open up boxes, and wipe the counter and drawers as she put away her kitchen equipment.

Her phone buzzed, and Stacie's name flashed on her screen.

"Damn it Chloe" she breathed before answering,

"You're already in LA!" it seemed that everyone was in a yelling mood today.

"Yeah, I'm still getting settled in."

"What are you doing? Right now?"

"Just unpacking," she admit, balancing the phone with her shoulder while continuing her earlier task.

"You're such a bore, I'm coming to get you. We're going to a party."

"Stacie-" She heard the dial tone and knew that it was too late. Stacie could drag her ass all over the world to party when she wants to. She honestly expected her to be less model more manager.

* * *

It wasn't long before Stacie was honking her horn for Beca to get into her car. She'd already called her down, and was screaming excitedly as Beca jumped into the passenger seat. "I'm so excited, I've been wanting to have a Bella night out in LA forever!" She admit as she started the car.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call-"

"Oh no problem, Chloe filled me in." Stacie waved a hand as she practically raced down the streets of LA. "And that's why we're getting you over one ex and under another tonight." She smirked, already knowing which clubs to go and where.

"I'm actually ok-" Beca tried but Stacie wouldn't hear it.

"Beca. My friends are at this great party, and we're going to go and have fun." She waggled a finger in her face, still looking ahead at the road. After years of being friends, they knew each other pretty well. Stacie knew when to let Beca get her say or when she needed an extra push. Sure, Chloe was usually the one doing the pushing, but tonight it's on her.

"Alright, sounds fun," Beca gave in and smiled. This was going to be fun, she'll get to meet people here, maybe some to hang out with while Stacie's away. She looked over the Bella and was glad Chloe called her after all. IF there's one Bella who knew where to go party it's Stacie.

Beca followed close behind Stacie, who wore a teal dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She strutted down the hallway to where the music was blasting from. She shrugged off the over coat as she would on a cat walk, just before reaching the door to what Beca assumed to be the apartment.

"Let's see what I'm working with," Stacie instructed as she looked over Beca, taking off her own coat now. She didn't wait to adjust Beca's grey fitted dress to show a little more cleavage.

"Bellas have boundary issues," Beca rolled her eyes, and protested when Stacie actually tried to lift her dress to show a little more leg. "I don't think I'll be as revealing tonight," She admit and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Nether am I," Stacie admit, earning herself a questionable glare from Beca, who made a point of noting how little her dress didn't reveal. "This is pretty conservative."

"Opposed to being naked?" Beca retorted with a smirk.

"Shut up," Stacie shoved her a little and laughed. She loved being the "sexually confident" one of their group, it's who she was, and the Bellas accepted it. She knocked on the door, and a man opened it to what looked like a pop up bar.

The staff were quick to take their coats and presented them with a tray of drinks. Stacie confidently walked ahead, and Beca followed in her stride. The taller Bella slowed down as they approached a group of three girls to whisper a quick "I hate them all," before greeting them with cheers and smiles.

"Stacie!" They all greeted together and began to talk about the party.

"This is my friend from College, Beca." Stacie introduced the brunette before returning to the girls. "These are the girls who're doing my shoot with me,"

The girls all towered over Beca, as she smiled to them. They didn't spend long with them before Stacie dragged her away, mumbling about how much she hated them.

"What's wrong with them?" Beca had to ask, because other than the fact they're all tall, and gorgeous, they were pretty decent.

"They're just so dumb," Stacie rolled her eyes and Beca had to stifle a laugh. "Michael!" Stacie called to a well-dressed fake blonde male.

"S! I thought you weren't coming?" He leaned over and kissed Stacie's cheeks.

"I just had to drag my friend out," Stacie admit as she pointed to Beca.

"She's quite the treat, I'm Michael, Stacie's favourite hair stylist," Michael exaggerated his words. He extended a hand and proceeded with kissing Beca's cheeks in greeting.

"Hi, Beca." She replied rather discomforted be the close proximity everyone was to each other. "Stacie's personal body guard," she teased to lighten up the mood.

"Oh funny and gorgeous," He waved a hand for the staff to bring them a couple more drinks. "You have to tell me who does your hair, I love this colour!"

"Beca's all natural," Stacie replied for her.

"Really?" He sounded sceptical as he looked over her body, and even turned her around a little.

"I think I'm going to the ladies room to freshen up, excuse me," Beca had to escape. It's not that Michael wasn't nice, she just wasn't used to being examined, especially when she was hobbit in a room of Amazonian women.

She walked to the bathroom and checked her phone. Nothing from Jesse. It was weird, they decided a clean break would be the healthiest, but she missed how he checked in on her.

"No!" Stacie plucked the phone out of her hands. "No texting the Ex."

"I wasn't-"

"Beca, trust me," Stacie guided her out of the bathroom and back to the party. "Formalities over, let's find some fun," she explained as they scanned the room.

Beca wasn't exactly looking as her eyes fell on a long legged, tanned, possibly Brazilian, brunette leaning over the bar. As she called to the bar tender's attention, her dress rose to show a glimpse of her well curved rear end.

Stacie followed Beca's gaze, and smirked.

"I didn't realize you were into women now," Stacie teased.

"What? Dude, no." Beca laughed it off as the most unreasonable thing for her.

"We're sexual being, and sex isn't limited to particular genders… you must have-"Stacie stopped as she remembered who she was talking to. "You shouldn't be afraid to chase after whatever strikes your fancy, male or female." She shrugged as she expressed her words of wisdom before approaching the girl.

Beca watched from afar as Stacie leaned over to talk to the green eyed beauty. How her hand went on her lower back, and she tilt her head ever so slightly to better whisper in her ear. Stacie turned her head back to Beca and the girl smiled to her. Another couple of seconds the duo were walking towards her now.

"This is Beca," Stacie wouldn't even introduce the other girl. No, she knew if this was to work, Beca couldn't form a connection.

"You're really a music producer?"

"She is." Stacie replied. "She's worked with Snoop Dogg himself," She boasted, earning herself a stare from Beca.

"I love him, how was he in person?"

"Pretty cool,"

"Who else have you worked with?"

"She can't discuss her Client list." Stacie covered Beca, hoping the brunette can hold her own.

"Strictly confidential," Beca added with a wink, getting what Stacie was going with. She plucked another drink from a passing waiter suddenly much more confident. It was like talking to an admiring fan, and in a room full of successful and gorgeous women, the attention was welcomed.

The other girl leaned closer, "well, if there's any way I can pry it out of you, let me know…" she suggested, and before Beca could even reply the girl handed her a card with her number, making a point to linger they hands connected at the side before walking away.

"Did she just make a pass at me?" Beca almost laughed at the thought, looking at the card before Stacie plucked it away. "Are you just going to keep doing that?" Beca rolled her eyes and Stacie ripped the card in half.

"She's a nobody, but it's nice to see you still have some of that edge to you. I wouldn't let you slum it with just anyone… you're Beca Mitchell, you have standards… and you're going home with the hottest girl in the party, after me of course."

"Stacie, I'm not looking to take a girl home."

"Why not?" Stacie whined, "come on you want to, or you wouldn't be staring, and why compete with what you could control."

"What?"

"Point out one guy in this room you think is hot," Stacie challenge. Beca had to think, and scanned the room.

"Mich-" he was well dressed and looked good.

"No, and gay. Next?"

"How about-"

"Gay."

"Did you just bring me to a gay party?"

"No, but you haven't found any of the straight ones attractive… And while you can play the field, why not play for both teams?"

"Stacie, I'm not into girls."

"Good, cause we're women. Just try it, I won't tell. Go flirt with a hot girl, introduce yourself, be all edgy and whatever and see what happens." Stacie offered.

Beca sighed and downed her drink before grabbing another. "You're not going to let up."

"Nope." Stacie smirked. "Just talk to them, worse thing that could happen is you don't like them, or you make a new friend."

Beca nodded. She's right, there' no point being here if she wasn't going to socialise. She wouldn't usually approach guys to talk to, it's usually the other way around, but… Stacie might have a point about the competition. Too many hot girls for very few straight guys, whom she wasn't even interested in. She took in a deep breath and grabbed two drinks from a passing waiter as she approach another girl at the bar.

"Go Beca!" Stacie cheered before going off to do her own thing.

Beca kept thinking up for all the movies Jesse has been making her watch. All those pick up scenarios, but right now she's be the guy.

"Hi," Beca greeted as she scotched in next to a girl who thankfully wasn't much taller than her. "They seemed busy," She offered the second drink she managed to snatch as the bar tender wasn't getting to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, and tapped her champagne flute to Beca's.

"Are you a model?" Beca found herself asking, and regretting it.

"Actually, I'm a PR manager." She didn't seem impressed by Beca's line.

"That's cool, who do you manage?" She tried to keep the conversation going regardless.

The woman tilted her head to the DJ playing in the corner, not very pleased.

"And what's wrong with him?" Beca picked up on the woman's displeasure.

"He can't seem to make my job any easier, from drugs to women to… I mean he's not even that attractive," The woman turned her back to the bar and stared at him.

"I wouldn't think so," Beca added her two cents as she looked over the hobo of a guy. His unkempt beard, messy hair, but to each their own.

"I'm guessing you're a modelling scout?" The other woman interrupted her and Beca shook her head.

"No, I'm actually a music producer, I just came with my friend," Beca looked back, spotting Stacie talking to a man much older than her, and flirting her ass off.

"Oh, you're friends with Stacie Conrad?"

"We went to college together,"

"Did you sing with her too…?" She joked but Beca nodded.

"Yeah, we were a pretty big deal." She smiled, remembering how great a team they had.

"Maybe in A Capella, but I guess Stacie was the break out star," She expressed knowing of the girl's modelling career.

"She's that famous?"

"She's no Cara, but definitely something…"

"Well, who else do you work with?" Beca asked the woman, who's yet to give her name…. Though Beca hadn't given hers. Maybe it was still in the works

"I'm still starting, and they signed me on to this idiot…"

"Oh? I figured you-"

"I just started, and already I'm regretting this career choice."

"Tell me about it…" Beca easily expressed her own fears at that. The conversation flowed much easier when Beca started to share a little. She got a lot back in return, and the drinks kept coming.

"So when am I going to get your name?" The other girl finally asked, giggling after three or four glasses of champagne.

"Beca." Beca smiled lightly, recognising the scenario as the woman leaned closer to talk to her.

"Beca…" She repeated with a mischievous grin.

Beca's mind knew what was to come. Did she want this woman to kiss her? She was going to anyway, but could she turn her away? She wasn't exactly backing away…

Her lips were soft as they pressed against hers. She wasn't even sure this woman would be a lesbian. Maybe she was like Stacie…. Wait no one's like Stacie. Should probably focus on the kissing. Not that kissing was much of a challenge. You move your lips against the others, hands going to her waist to pull her close. Beca figured it out pretty easily.

The other girl broke the kiss and smiled that same indignant smile. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Wait. She figured this was it. A quick party hook up. Was she supposed to take this girl home. Her home was still messy. Though that shouldn't be the reason not to. Is there a reason not to? Maybe the fact she's never been with a girl before?

"What about your client?" Beca nudged her head at the DJ now making out, or possibly mauling a girl in the corner… gross.

"He can take himself home…"

"I'm sorry, but my car's a two seater." Stacie interrupted. Beca wasn't sure if she was thankful, but the relief was there. She wouldn't have known what to do with this woman. Though now, it was the guilt knowing at her for leading her on. Though, it wasn't expected.

"That's too bad… Maybe another time… Beca,"

"You too," Beca retreated to her nervous awkward self. "I didn't catch your name,"

"And I don't plan on giving it to you,"

Stacie rolled her eyes at that. She wouldn't allow someone to play that card on Beca, but as she looked at her little friend she grinned. "You player you…"

"You realize she kissed me right?" Beca shook her head in dismay as they walked out.

"You have them eating out of the palm of your hand Mitchell." Stacie boasted again. "I figured taking her home would be too much on a first try, but you've never even kissed a girl-"

"That wasn't my first girl kiss." Beca interrupted Stacie.

"No way! Tell me, was it-"

"No, stop. I'm not sharing that with you"

"That's not fair!"

"I keep a lot of stuff"

"No! I meant it's not fair, you've kissed girls and you've never kissed me."

"Only two and-" Beca couldn't even finish her line when Stacie smashed her lips against hers. Beca barely moved before Stacie backed away.

"There, now it's three. Beca Mitchell, you don't get to experiment and not share!" Yup, Stacie was drunk. Beca was glad that she would still be available to take her home. This was definitely a tame night for the model.

"Thanks Stacie," Beca laughed, though genuinely grateful for her fellow Bella to have her back.

"Any time," Stacie winked. "I mean it… you're a great kisser"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the response on this story.  
I feel I should apologize for any spelling, grammar errors or typos in general. I'm typing this completely on my iPad. Though, feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll try to correct them for the next reader.  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Everyone was getting up and heading back to their tent. This was truly a moment of triumph as the girls felt in sync once again, they've found their sound and were ready for the worlds._

 _"Beca," Chloe called to the brunette. "About what you said before…"_

 _"I know," Beca looked away from the redhead, feeling bad about keeping Chloe of all people in the dark about how she feels, after everything they've shared, this wasn't something she should've kept from her. "I'm still weird about sharing," she sighed, trying to justify her actions._

 _"Not about that," Chloe wavered off. "Well, not entirely about that… What I want to say," Chloe's eyes turned away as the tears were starting to form. "About missing us… and…" She struggled to keep her voice from breaking._

 _"Chloe," Beca didn't know how to react to a tearful Chloe. She's seen her cry, but not like this. Over stupid movies, or a stupid guy, Chloe would just cuddle her, but this was different._

 _"I'm scared, of losing you, losing my best friend…" She sobbed, and without much thought Beca had wrapped her arms around the redhead and held her close. Chloe buried her head into the crook of her neck and cried as the two stood alone by the extinguished fire._

 _"I'm going to miss you most of all."_

Beca woke up that morning with a throbbing headache. She felt heavy, opening her eyes, only to realize Stacie was laying on top of her. Her head on her shoulder as they slept, fully clothed in their dresses from the night before.

The evening came back to her, and Beca grimaced at how she had to force Stacie out of the car, being too drunk to drive, that she may as well crash with her. She regrets it now that the unconscious beauty was crushing her.

"Stace," Beca tried to wake her, before wiggling out from under her to get up. She remembers sitting on the bed and talking until the late hours. Frankly, the two needed a catch up, which apparently involved alcohol, or at least that's what the empty bottle of wine indicated.

Beca looked back at the other Bella and smiled. She was glad she had a friend here at least. She got up and grabbed her bag, looking at her phone. A couple of messages from her parents, the Bella group had a conversation going between a few of the girls. Depend on Lilly to only reply in emoticons. Nothing from Jesse.

Beca sighed, glad she hadn't cracked last night and text him either. The last year wasn't exactly easy for them, but they managed to make it work, and being on the same time zone helps. Now, Beca knew it was the right move, but it was the last straw. Losing Jesse felt like she's lost her best friend…

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and Beca couldn't help but smile. She walked away from Stacie, and to the kitchenette to get some water as she answered.

"Chloe,"

"Before you get mad, Stacie asked me if you arrived first." Beca could tell when Chloe is smiling on the phone, despite the fake worried tone that she puts on. She couldn't worry when she knows Beca can't even get mad at her.

"I'm glad you called her, I needed some Bella bonding." Beca admit to it as she got herself a glass of water.

"You sound awful," Chloe pointed out, which Beca figured she would be as she drank her water.

"Thanks," sarcasm evident in her quick response. "Stacie took me out to a party last night, she's actually passed out on my bed," Beca admit.

"Stacie night outs in LA are ones to remember,"

"In my case, I remember very little… I might have to go get some coffee soon, my head is killing me," She now set her head down on the counter groaning in despair.

"You had fun, don't lie." Chloe teased, and Beca's lips formed a slight smile. "You should make sure she's not dead though, and get that coffee. It's almost 3pm there."

At that, Beca turned her head to look at the close. 14:54. "Yeah…"

Chloe could hear the exhaustion in Beca's voice, but at least she was going out and have fun. "We'll talk later," she would since Beca was obvious hung over, and the niceness could wear out any second. "Bye Beca."

"Bye Chloe… Thanks for calling." Beca hung up and set her phone down. She turned around and looked at Stacie. Still passed out.

* * *

"How are you not hung over?" Beca shielded her eyes with Stacie's sunglasses as they drove past a Starbucks for some coffee.

"Like I said, that was a tame night for me." Stacie cheered, having cleaned up very well, and despite still wearing last night's clothes, with only a top she borrowed from Beca to recreate her look, and she looked LA fresh. Driving her convertible and soaking up the sun she'd worship if she didn't already devote herself to sex.

"Could we at least put the top up, I think my head might crack open like a broken boiled egg." Beca complained as she drank her coffee contemplating on whether or not to ask about last night.

"Fine, but I officially like you better drunk." Stacie teased.

"What did we even talk about last night?"

"Things we'd experiment with, girls and boys, sex and toys." Stacie smirked as she glanced at Beca.

"Oh god, that is not leaving this car of trust," Beca looked at Stacie with warning.

"What about the girl kiss?"

Before Beca could even respond she heard her phone blow up with messages.

 **Bella's Group:**

 **Stacie** changed the group photo (Now to one of Beca.)

 **Stacie** : Guess who got some girl on girl action last night. (Emoji Finger pointing up)

 **Lilly** : o.o

 **C.R.** : I knew you had it in you Beca ;)

 **Jessica** : Oh wow Beca, congratulations :)

 **Amy** : Does LA turn everyone? Are you getting a penis?

 **Ashley** : AMY!

 **C.R.** : Don't worry Beca, you don't need a Penis.

 **Lilly** : XD

"I'd kill you if you weren't driving right now," Beca glared at the snickering model.

 **Beca** : Guys. I'm not a lesbian.

 **Beca** : I'm not getting a penis.

Beca set her phone away and let out an aggravated groan, before relaxing again. It is pretty funny, she has to admit. "I can't believe she didn't give me her name."

"Still thinking about her eh?" Stacie quirked a brow to her now very sexually confused friend.

"I'm just surprised. She made the move, and then she walks away like nothing. I guess I could find her by her client."

"Don't bother, if she wants you, she'll find you." Stacie explained, since that's how it works for her.

"I don't want her to want me, I'm just curious why," Beca tried to recall the conversation, how she got the other woman to go from stuck up to a little more relaxed as they just complained about the whole working in your first job experience, "It was a little out of the blue, and frankly I didn't think I gave off lesbian vibes…. Do I give off lesbian vibes?"

"You asked me that last night actually," Stacie smirked and turned to Beca. "When you want to, you have before. Not really lesbian vibes, just a sexual vibe to whichever person you want. You do it when you dance sometimes that's for sure." Stacie finished off as she thought of some of the choreography Beca and Chloe have organized for their performances in college.

"I get dancing can be sexual, we weren't dancing though…"

"Maybe you're just insanely charming then," Stacie tried to ease Beca who genuinely seemed concerned. "Don't worry about it too much, just go with the flow. You stress enough at work, and life in general. Sex is supposed to be fun."

"I guess if I'm so stressed about being with another girl, I'm definitely not a lesbian." Beca sounded relieved as she came to the conclusion. He phone vibrated again, despite muting the group.

 **Chloe** : What happened?

 **Beca** : A girl kissed me, no biggie. Stacie parties… (She replied as if that would explain it all)

 **Chloe** : Oh… You know it's ok for you to enjoy that.

Beca's mind riled for a second. She turned to Stacie before back to her phone, letting out a breathe she didn't realize she held in a little too long.

* * *

 _Chloe and Beca walked hand in hand back to the tent. It was a gesture of support for the two of them to hold on for as long as they could. Tear streaks stained both their cheeks as they cried at the realization that they weren't going to live together anymore. Despite having spent almost every waking moment together, they wouldn't ever get enough of one another and were going to say their goodbyes soon enough._

 _They stopped in front of the tent, and turned to face each other._

 _"I don't know what I'd have done without you, Chloe," Beca admit. College wouldn't have been the same. Her life has definitely changed for the better since they've met._

 _"I'm so happy we became really close friends… We've really done so much together, achieved so much…" Chloe sighed as she thought over everything they have shared and conquered._

 _Beca looked up at the red head and smiled before leaning close. "I don't want to leave you with any regret…" she whispered. She wanted to make as many memories with her best friend. Bonds that'll hold them together forever._

 _"No regrets?" Chloe leaned in, unsure of what to expect as a gravitational pull drew them together._

 _Their lips met in a soft kiss._

 _Beca's hands found Chloe's waist, balancing herself as she tilted her head lightly with the kiss. Chloe's hands rested on her arms, guiding her motions as she reciprocated with every motion of Beca's lips on hers. Instantaneously, they're tongues brushed against each other's, and knew that there was something special between them. A true bond. Something greater than friendship that neither of them could place. This kiss wasn't sexual, wasn't lustful, just pure connectivity._

 _It probably lasted half the time both of them thought it did before backing away to smile at one another._

 _"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Beca asked cockily._

 _Chloe simply shook her head no._

 _"I guess we'll always be each other's first girl kiss," She smirked._

* * *

 **Beca** : Some kisses don't mean anything.

Beca waited patiently for a response. She saw that Chloe's received, and read the message, but she guessed the redhead would leave it at that.

"Stacie, I think I'm going to go home and finish unpacking all my stuff."

"I'll drop you off. I have an event tonight, but let's have a coffee tomorrow, when you're less cranky." Stacie teased as she got the brunette back home.

* * *

Monday rolled around and Beca was at work bright and early. She got to her desk and opened her computer. She read through some correspondence about work events, and looked over her meetings for the week. She continued going through work email until she spotted one from an external.

#########

Beca,

Was nice meeting you Friday :)

I have a tendency to google people before I give them too many details about myself. World A Capella Champion, huh? Maybe we should talk about that over coffee?

Let me know when you're free.

Christina

##########

Beca read over her credentials at the bottom of the email and knew who this was, but she had to check. Since Christina's already googled her, it's only fair for Beca to google back.

Yup, the PR woman was definitely well established and massively connected for someone who just started in her career. It was impressive, and part of Beca wanted to just network with this woman to see if she knows any bigtime musical artists for her to work with. Though… this coffee could be a 'date'. Beca didn't want to lead her, Christina, on.

Would it be leading her on if she was figuring herself out too? She just thought earlier that she wasn't a lesbian… she could be curious though. She's allowed to explore her options, just like Stacie said.

Beca glanced at the time, the email was sent over the weekend. It was still pretty early Monday morning. She wouldn't want to seem eager, so she typed up her response and set for the email to send after a couple of hours.

She leaned back in her chair and grinned proud of her well thought out plan.

" _That's the way to play the field Beca."_ She thought to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" One of her colleagues looked her over. "You might just be the only happy Monday morning person here,"

"Sorry Ash," Beca let out a bemused sigh. "I guess I feel on top of my game this week."

"You over that guy yet?" Ash, Ashton, questioned. Not that Beca ever mentioned the breakup, but he's over heard enough conversations in their days working side by side.

Beca just gave him a look not to even ask, or mention it.

"Okay," he raised his hands submissively, never wanting to piss off Beca. She seemed like the type of girl who could very well bite your head off. "So what's the forecast?" He took his seat next to hers and started looking over his own computer.

"We have a one o'clock with the whole team…" Beca started to list. "A couple of guys want to get lunch delivered today for that."

"I guess I can make a pizza order, what else?"

"I have a recording session from 4-6" Beca grinned, knowing this'll annoy Ash.

Ash joined them just as they got bought. He moved out to work with them for a few months before bringing them over back to LA. He wasn't her senior in anyway, but was used to how things worked here. Though, Beca was just as quick to catch on, as they were now allowed to book the recording booth to do some personal/freestyle work to let out their creative juices, if and when the booth hasn't already been booked for a client or someone else. Usually it's unavailable to the staff anyways from 9-4, so anything right after is ideal.

"Damn it, how come you always get the good hours," Ash shook his head. "Do you have like pre access to the schedule?"

There were only a few of them that really wanted to do this over just getting by doing the bare minimum. That's not how Beca or Ashton were, which made it easier to get along. He's still not someone Beca ever hung out with after work. Not even back east, but she was usually too busy with her music and Jesse…

"I'm not in there until 9, so you wanna grab dinner when you're done?" He offered casually, and Beca had to think about it. Ashton was a local, he probably knew where all the good places to eat were, and it's not like she had a better offer.

"Sounds good," Beca agreed, for maybe the first time. Suddenly she was swamped with people to hang out with in LA. Ok, maybe "swamped" is an exaggeration, its one woman, Ashton, and Stacie…

Still, better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for the response to this story, and my apologies again for any grammar or spelling errors as I type this on my iPad. PM me any corrections and I'll happily address them :)

* * *

Beca's day started rather dull. She barely had anything to do all morning, or it could be that she was too anxious about her coffee _date_ to be at all productive _._ Beca watched that clock tick away, mockingly approaching her break.

Meanwhile…

The bell rang at a small primary school in Seattle's suburbs. Chloe happily clapped her hands together, ending her class cheerfully. "That was great work guys, enjoy your lunch and I'll see you next week!" She dismissed her class of 7 year olds from their music lesson, as they set their instruments away.

"Bye Miss Beale!" Her students waved their goodbyes, and she happily waved back to them, watching them walk out her door with their little backpacks. All young and cheerful, they bring a light to Chloe's eyes. She probably relates to children more than adults with her unwavering innocence of all the good in the world. Especially now that she didn't have to worry about competitions. All she had to do was teach music classes of kids that are too young to understand the craziness in the world. The thought alone brought a smile to her face as she grabbed her lunch, stuffed in a paper brown bag from her desk.

"Excuse me, Miss Beale?" A tall, and fairly handsome man knocked at her classroom door just as the rest of her students walked out.

"Hi Nathan," she looked up at her colleague, standing at her door with blue eyes and a shirt that she was sure he bought in a size smaller just to reveal his build.

"Did you want to grab Lunch together by any chance?" He asked almost bashfully, his hands stuffed into his pockets, acting no older than the kids she taught.

"Oh I'm sorry, I actually already have a-" She stopped as the look in his blue eyes could probably make any girl melt, the added little kick of his shoe didn't go unnoticed either. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, I deal with six year olds all day." She waved a tutting finger at his attempt, but she'd already lost.

"Come on Chloe," he approached her, able to use her name now that they were alone. He reached a hand over and took hers easily.

"Alright, but if I leave this in the teacher's fridge, you're not allowed to have it for breakfast tomorrow." She showed her paper bag off and he smirked.

"Only you would have a baggie at school," that comment earned him a light punch to the arm, and a rather indigenous look from Chloe, that didn't last long.

"Deal," he grinned, happily walking her out the classroom, and slipping his hand away from hers once they were in the hall.

"How was gym this morning?"

"Oh you didn't hear? I had to temp Math all morning," Nathan whined. He had this boyish charm about him, where he tends to over exaggerate his emotion at times.

"That explains the shirt," She snuck her pinkie finger under the collar and flicked it outwards.

"Don't worry, it's coming off soon…" his lustful look was one Chloe was used to by now, but wouldn't admit to. She's ignored his innuendos for months, and just played dumb. Though to him she probably seemed innocent of anything. It wasn't that Nathan wasn't attractive, in a Zac Efron kind of way. If anything, he was her exact type of guy. He was smart, good with kids, charming, sweet, and a guy. "If you could do math at all you'd be temping right now too."

"I would," they arrived at the teachers' lounge, and she snuck her lunch in the fridge, her name written in that perfect cursive that would put their English teacher to shame. "Shall we?"

She doesn't go out of school grounds for lunch often. Mainly cause she'd offer to act as one of the moderators in their lunch hall, and because she hasn't gotten a car yet to drive to anywhere worth eating at. A teacher's salary wasn't exactly covering her usual expenses. Chloe sighed as she hated to think of the negatives of her job.

* * *

Back in LA

Beca sat outside the coffee shop, fretfully waiting for Christina. She hadn't expected the woman to be so on point, and rather assertive, even though it was just an email. Beca still found it hard to say no to meet with her.

Though, as far as meeting people goes, she figured coffee was a good idea. This way, she had an easy out, in case she turned out to be crazy. Still, Beca did dress up and put a little extra care, because despite what she usually wants people to think, she does love being liked. Who doesn't?

As Christina approached, Beca stood up and extended a hand, and even put on a smile for the woman, mentally noting that she's dressed up and had a full face of make-up, which eased Beca's concern of being over done today.

Christina accepted her hand, projecting a smile of her own and a string of niceties, leaning in to kiss Beca's cheeks. It seems to be the thing here…

"I'm so glad you decided to meet with me." Christina gestured for Beca to return back in her seat.

"Of course, you seemed like an interesting person," _what am I saying..._

"As did you Beca -Bella- Mitchell," Christina teased. "You realise that you could be a celebrity with that title, if exposed correctly," she began, and confidently gestured for a waitress to walk over and take their order.

"I wasn't exactly planning to become famous through A Capella," Beca laughed at the mere idea of it. _Was there even such a thing out of the Capella world?_

"No, but you have the sound and the dance moves... You produce music now, what say you create some as well?" Christina's rebuttals as on point as her emails. Though, she probably doesn't fully understand what Beca meant by produce music.

The waitress walked over and took their order before Beca felt the need to explain her job.

"I do create music, I produced a few songs already," she responded, a little defensively.

"I meant it as you…" the dark haired woman waved a hand to Beca "become the face of your music." Correcting herself, already negotiating the prospects of her statement. "You could be a star, all you need is a good lyricist, and..."

"I'm sorry are you trying to sign me on something?" Beca was getting the same vibe she would her boss, whenever he tried to pitch plans to his artists.

"I just thought to feed you some ideas, and if you do choose to go through that path, I'd be happy to be your personal marketing and public relations manager." Christina shot a winning smile, and the hook was cast.

"Oh... Wow I feel like an idiot," Beca scratched her head. Fair enough, this at least got rid of the lesbian awkwardness.

"How so?" Christina asked as they got their coffees brought and was quick to pay for both of them.

"Oh, I can get that," Beca tried but it was too late.

"Don't worry about it, my company covers these potential client meals."

"Right... So does everyone in LA only do business" Beca challenged now, getting the hang of this and initiating her sarcasm into play. "Thanks." She tipped her coffee cup to meet Christina's

"I keep my pleasure hours to the evenings," her _date_ retorted. "Were you expecting something else perhaps?"

"I can't say I even knew what to expect. I've only been in LA for just over a week..." Beca admit, but with a shrug was quick to dismiss her earlier anxiety.

"Well, I've been around for a few months and it's rather competitive here. Thankfully, there are people like me who can make it a lot easier for artists like you." Christina was reeling, hope to tempt Beca with her bait.

"Was that your pitch then?" Beca quirked a challenging brow, knowing that she had the ball, and Christina was hoping she'd pass it.

"I'm still practicing on it, but I won't push anymore now. You should just consider it, and if you want fame, you have to start grabbing the attention while your talent is fresh." Christina advised, backing up the second she caught on to Beca's play. "I've googled you Beca Mitchell, DJ, Barden Bella Captain and music producer of that one hit wonder, Emily Junk."

"She's not a one hit wonder, she's just focusing on school. She knows to come to me when she's done and we'll have her on the way to stardom." Beca smiled brightly, having her first client's loyalty as her friend and Bella "Sister".

"And you don't want any of that? You seem comfortable on the stage." Beca could tell that this was a genuine question, nothing to catch her out and into the celebrity world.

"I rather stay on the side with the buttons," she referred to her position while working in the recording booth, and avoided thinking about it too much. Possibly because she hadn't.

"That's fair... I guess we could make something work with whatever you like, and that way I'd finally have a client I'd love to make famous." Christina smiled back, hoping Beca would consider her services as a PR manager regardless of her career aspirations.

"That's kind of you to say, and I'll think about it." Beca didn't feel like negotiating this any longer, she needed to actually think about everything, and what she wants. She always knew she wanted to produce music, but… was there more?

"That's all I ask." Christina glanced down at her phone as it vibrated, and back at Beca apologetically. "I actually have another meeting to jump to, but let me walk you back to your building and I guess we can stay in touch?"

"I'll get back to you on that offer," Beca followed her lead as she got up and shook hands. "Thanks for the coffee" she gestured to the cup she still carried with her as they arrived at her building.

"Hopefully next time we could do dinner," Christina winked before walking off.

* * *

"You two sound close," Nathan expressed as he listened to Chloe talk about her friends from college.

"Oh totes, Beca and I are like this," she crossed her fingers and showed them off with so much pride.

Nathan laughed, they walked hand in hand back to the school as no better than teenagers would. He held her back a second before they made that corner to the front gate, just to get another couple of minutes with her. "Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Chloe giggled, that girlish laugh that made Nathan smile boyishly. They would be perfect together.

"Go out with me?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face. "Ever since we kiss-"

"Once… at a school party, like a couple of teenagers," Chloe reminded him, though mainly confirming with herself.

"I figure you're interested too or you wouldn't have kissed me back… so maybe I could take you out to dinner?"

"That sounds nice Nathan but…"

"Is there someone else?" he questioned, his mind already recalling every time they'd playfully flirt, and hope that Chloe wasn't just leading him on.

The question made Chloe think, was there someone else? Anyone else? The thing is, Nathan was, or well is her only friend right now. Sure she got along with the other teachers, but Nathan was closer to her age and definitely put more of an effort to hang out, obviously.

"No…" She shook her head and looked away from him to think. That was a good kiss, and sure it was in the spur of the moment, and Chloe expected it after months of hanging out, but… Beca's text from the other day practically hovered in front of her.

Some kisses don't mean anything. Did that though?

"It's just a date, we'll see how it goes…" Nathan offered, hoping to persuade Chloe as silence loomed over them long enough.

Chloe looked back to him with a gleaming smile. "That sounds wonderful Nathan, text me when." With that Chloe escaped back to school, with a wink of an eye, and a strut of her hips.

* * *

"Beca Mitchell, Music Star!" Chloe announced over the computer, jazz hands prominent on Beca's screen.

"I don't think I'm cut out for the celebrity life style," Beca crossed her legs, readjusting on her bed, as if proving she's not a celebrity type.

"You're living in LA. You're producing music. Your name is already getting out there, why not your other talents?"

"I wouldn't mind DJing live..." Beca had the whole afternoon to think about it.

"We performed at the Kennedy Centre, Beca." Chloe felt the need to remind her friend of their accomplishments.

"And showed off a little more than we should have" Beca let out an amused breath, shaking her head at the memory.

"You didn't, you're so good Beca. You should take this opportunity." Chloe was practically insisting.

"How's work with you?" Beca decided to change the subject.

"Well, five year olds are pretty good at a Capella. Too bad their attention span only lasts one bridge." Chloe laughed. "I wouldn't have thought to be a teacher,"

"I wouldn't have thought people would hire an A Capella teacher," Beca teased.

"I teach other kinds of music and dance too you know," Chloe retorted.

"But you're evidently biased with your teachings"

"Not everyone can afford an instrument, doesn't mean they can't make music with what they have."

"Very true..."

"So she didn't make a move?"

"No, Chloe. I told you, strictly professional. I think that was a drunken mishap."

"I don't know Beca, she might be using all this as an excuse to get close to you."

"Speaking from experience Beale?" Beca teased.

"I see you naked and think: Yes, I have to sign her on!"

"What about your love life?" Beca quirked a brow Chloe was never one to be single long.

"Oh… well, Nathan asked me out today."

"Nathan- make out while you should be watching the kids, Nathan?" Beca teased in turn, happy to shift away from her lesbian mishap.

"He's nice, and sweet and…" She couldn't help feeling guilty saying this to Beca. She shouldn't though, she wasn't abandoning anyone for Nathan. It didn't help that Beca just broke up with Jesse either.

"That's great Chlo'" Beca smiled to her friend, her own ex-boyfriend coming to mind. She instinctively checked her phone as if expecting him to text, knowing she should know better, which made her feel worse.

"I'm sorry," Chloe started, knowing what Beca was going through. It hurt when she and Tom had to break-up because of similar reasons.

"It's alright, I'm glad to hear things are going so well over there. Make sure to report back on that date, I'll be publishing a review on our group later," Beca looked at her palm and pretended to jot down her review with an invisible pencil.

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe laughed and looked over at her clock. "I have to go sleep, it's getting late here."

"Enjoy work tomorrow"

"You too, and really consider the fame and fortune…"

"Will do!"

Chloe switched off her computer as Beca hung up. She crawled into her bed, her hand reaching for her phone to read a couple of messages from her mom, and one from Nathan wishing her a goodnight. She smiled thinking that this was a good thing she had with this guy. It could be a **great** thing if she let it. She replied back with a smiley and set her phone to charge before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm not really getting much response to this story, but I'm hoping to finish it while I can. Thanks for the support, and I hope that even with the lack of reviews people are enjoying it :)

* * *

The days passed from when Beca met with Christina. She hasn't heard from the pixie cut haired woman. Beca might have truly put her off the idea of sponsoring her, or whatever it was she was selling.

"She asked you out to dinner?" Stacie asked, clarifying exactly what Beca was saying as they walked back to the office.

"No, she said we could grab dinner…" Beca reinstated. "I think she's playing the L card. She didn't get me to sign with her over coffee, so she's hoping I'm lesbian enough to get drunk over dinner with her and get me then." Beca noted Stacie's quirked brow. "To work with her, not-"

"Beca, I know this is all new to you, but… just as it is ok to admit you're interested, it's ok to admit you're not." Stacie felt the need to help her friend find her way. "You don't have to like someone just because…"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just becoming asexual." Beca sighed in defeat. Maybe she was rushing getting over Jesse, and maybe she was just curious, but this was wearing her out.

"Your lack of toys suggests otherwise," Stacie rebutted and teased her little friend, hoping to get her out of her little funk of deprivation. "Beca, this whole confusion is the last thing you need after your break up. This is supposed to be fun, so forget about Kate-"

"Catherine"

"Whatever, and find something, or preferably someone, fun to do." Stacie proclaimed as they reached her office.

"Yeah, thanks for lunch Stacie," Beca smiled to her friend, but the tall model stopped paying her any attention. She turned her head to look at what Stacie's eyes had landed on, and smiled to the tall familiar man.

"You work with that?" Stacie asked as she noticed him wave to Beca, and the little DJ waving back as he walked into the building.

"That's Ashto-"

"That's Ashton?!" Stacie cut her off in disbelief, only to have Beca jump and grab at her in hope of covering her mouth before he heard.

"We were looking in all the wrong places, you need to get with him." Stacie practically lecture with the wave of her finger.

"Whoa Stacie, we work together," Beca grabbed at her finger and set it aside. "That's such a bad idea."

"In that case…" Stacie's eyes loomed over where the man once stood, recollecting the image in her head.

"No. You can't have him either." Beca addressed easily, and had to face Stacie's signature pout. People actually pay money for that pout, with good reason. "We work too closely to have him involved in my private life."

"Fine," Stacie rolled her eyes and looked around, hoping to spot other attractive men before returning to Beca. "We're still on for tonight?"

Beca smiled and nodded before getting a quick hug from the model who had to leave.

* * *

Beca climbed up the stairs to the office, and sat at her desk next to Ashton.

"Good lunch?" She asked casually, her mind reeling over the possibility of ever being with Ashton. She gave him one look over and let out a light sigh. Ashton wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't her type. For one, she'd have to stand on a chair if ever to kiss him.

"Yeah, who was that you're with?" Second he was now probably verily interested in Stacie, because who wouldn't notice someone as beautiful as Stacie, especially since Beca barely covered the tall model from sight.

"A friend from College, Stacie-"

"Conrad? You're friends with her?" For someone that everyone knows, Stacie barely had any paparazzi around her. At least that's what came to Beca's mind before returning to Ashton's excitement. "That's amazing! Can we sign her up to be in a music video? I have this new song I've been working on, and she'd be a great face for the campaign!"

"Excuse me?" Beca must have missed something in his excitement. He didn't wait to get up and pull Beca along to an empty room to talk to her privately.

"I have this tune," he started telling her this secret plan of his. At least that's what it seemed like. "and I already have this idea for a music video and… well if I had her signed on, my pitch to Bossman over there would be a hundred times more likely to go well," he jerked a thumb at the window where their boss walked past o yell at one of the lazier interns.

"You don't even have a vocalist," Beca responded. She knew of Ashton's music work, and as far as she's known him, he's never had a vocalist. "Do you plan on singing cause…" she needn't even insult him as her facial expression spoke volumes of mockery.

"I was actually hoping to ask you…" He looked away shyly, which was strange, as all he had to do was look at his eye level and she was out of sight. "I kind of heard you singing the other night…" he turned his head back down and scratched his head at his admittance. "You're really good, and-"

"So this isn't going to be a **you** thing, is it?" Beca had to ask, she knew how competitive this industry was, and helping someone just because they're your friend is a dumb move at the start of your career.

"It can be our thing. I wouldn't min- I'd love to collaborate with you. I just want to start making something rather than just helping others make their things happen…"

"I hear you," Beca nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll talk about it tonight, at our slotted time-"

"You mean **my** time," Beca challenged, already noticing how she was bringing more to the table.

"There's no I in team Beca," Ashton laughed, opening the door for them to walk back to their desk.

"But there's in my name, assigned to that slot." She pointed to the screen where Mitchell was written across the 6-8 time slot.

"Ok, I see you're a non-believer, I'll bring my demo in, and if you don't like it then we don't have to work on this together. Deal?" He presented his hand with good will and full trust in the little DJ

"Alright, deal." Beca took his hand firmly, and felt good about this. Ashton was very talented, he's created some great sounds and demos. This could be something great.

* * *

 _You start this._

 _You play this game._

 _Now we're going out there._

 _It's all the same._

 _Let us win._

 _Together fighting for forever like we never were togeth-_

"What am I singing?" Beca laughed at the pure stupidity. She'd listen to the tune Ashton's created a few times, and had to admit, it was catchy. The words however…

"You don't like it?" Ashton cut the music and spoke to Beca who stood there looking over the lyrics again and again.

"The beat is sick, the words on the other hand." Beca flicked through to the next page and just couldn't help cringe. "It sounds like every bad song ever written, desperately trying to rhyme all in one."

"I'm not really a lyricist," Ashton rolled his eyes, unappreciative of the insult, but still, better to get it from Beca than their boss.

"I think you should have mentioned that earlier, maybe we can try something else?" Beca offered as she walked out the booth and back into the room with Ashton.

"Like?"

"Someone else?" Beca suggested, already thinking of calling Emily.

"I was kind of hoping to keep this personal…" Ashton took the papers back. "We can try working on this together if you want, and if both of us together can't come up with anything then we'll get help."

"So you're getting over someone then?" Beca nodded her head at the lyrics he held tightly.

"Kind of, you been there?"

"I'm there…" Beca sighed, knowing why this would be a personal piece. "But, I think we can rework some of the words. Less… mindless rhyming. You're not exactly created a rap here," She pressed the play button which started up his rock meet pop tune.

"You guys almost done?" Someone walked in, and the two glanced at the clock. IT was almost 8, and Beca had to get home and get ready to meet Stacie in an hour.

"Yeah," Beca got up and packed up.

"I'll work on it tonight," Ashton explained as he stuffed the lyrics into his backpack, "bring something a little more solid tomorrow, and we can take it from there?" Ashton asked as they walked out.

Beca nodded, before rushing off home. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Look at you!" Stacie practically wolf whistled as Beca wore a dark blue wrap dress which was evidently fitter for her tiny frame, and well-endowed breasts.

"It's like you said, flaunting is key, and I think I'm ready to move on from Jesse," or at least she dressed ready enough. She needed this, or sex, whichever. It's been too long, and there's no point dwelling on something and making it hurt any more than it should. If they wanted to be together they'd have made it work, but they didn't. Not anymore, not when it got hard, which is fine.

"That's my bitch!" Stacie cheered as they got into her car and drove off. "We're going to hit this party at Beverly Hills at the Montage, celebrities, models, and musicians are going to be yours to pick from,"

"For work or pleasure?" Beca reminded Stacie of the purpose of this particular outing. Sure, the last one was a bust, with too much confusion relating the two, but this time Beca had a plan. Hot guy. Bed. Done deal.

"My work is pleasure," Stacie shot back as she got out of the car and passed her keys to the valet. They seemed to be early, or as it appeared to Beca before realizing that this was probably made private as they went upstairs to a secluded section from the rest of the hotel and it's garden.

Beca watched as Stacie was met by her agent, and some others who greeted and talked to her about where to go, who to talk to and be seen with. It was all a publicity game plan, one Beca didn't want to get sucked into. Stacie looked over to her and Beca shrugged before taking a glass from a passing waiter and walked over to the bar like she owned the place, and it didn't matter that she was flying solo.

"Beca Mitchell," Beca set her champagne flute down and locked dark blue eyes to hazel. "Reconsidering my offer?"

"Christina, depends, are you stalking me now?" She shot back, and sipped at her drink, finishing it easily before setting it down, winking to the waiter for another.

"LA's certainly rubbing off on you." Christina examined the interaction, running a finger along the rim of her own glass. "You here with Stacie then?"

"Stacie's preoccupied, but I'm sure to take her home later."

"Oh, so are you two…"

"That's… no." Beca laughed at how ridiculous that sounded as she got her second drink, and took a small sip.

"Excuse me," the DJ from the other night walked up to them. "I need to talk to you Chris," he turned to the woman that always seemed to work a blazer with any dress, and walked off together.

"Is she stalking you?" Stacie appeared next to Beca, watching as the woman and her client walk off.

"Possibly, she even asked if we were together. Jealous much?" Beca joked and passed Stacie a drink.

"Why wouldn't she be, have you seen us, we're pretty fucking hot." Stacie winked to Beca before catching her agent's eye. "I have to go, holler if you need me," she walked off, and Beca was just as easily alone again.

She examined the area, dim lights, beautiful people, and people bossing them around. That's something about a PR manager that didn't appeal to Beca. Her eyes fell on Christina, and contemplated what it'd be like hooking up with a girl. They'd kiss, probably undress each other, and eventually-

"Hi," Beca jumped as a familiar person -wasn't he in that movie?- smiled at her.

"Hi," She smiled back, turning to face the bar to get another drink, hoping to god to flash this guy's name in front of her. Damn it Beca why don't you watch enough of those.

"I'm Chace," he presented a hand and she accepted it delicately. Her mind had to switch from being a guy in pursuit to being the girl pursued, which wasn't all too often an occurrence.

"Beca," she gave her name in turn, still thinking she's recognized him from somewhere, maybe a TV show?

"You from here Beca?"

"No, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago." She returned. "How about you?"

"I jump between New York and LA," he tilted his head left then right at the mention of either city.

"Any preference?"

"New York is great, but I'm such a beach addict," he showed off his perfect white teeth and Beca couldn't help think she'd seen them before. IT started to nag at him.

"You're an actor, I must have seen you before because you look insanely familiar," she finally blurted out, her curiosity winning her over.

"Yeah, I was on this show, Gossip Girl"

"That's it! Your billboards were all over the place when that first came out," she was so happy to get that out of her system. "I've probably seen a couple of episodes, but I'm not really a TV or Movie person." She added, feeling the need to clarify before he questioned her on why she didn't recognize him or know his name.

"Yet you're in LA because…?" Chace couldn't help laugh a little at this girl's, non-fan related excitement, and evidently curious what this woman was doing here otherwise.

"I'm into music, I work on music production," she answered, sensing his interest, and probably giving off her own.

"Oh, that's cool, who're you working with?" Chace looked around, as if hoping to spot her artists, maybe even meet them.

"I'm actually doing my own thing right now, but we'll see…" Beca smiled up at the blue eyed blonde who was smiling back at her with a face fit for a Greek god.

It didn't take long for Beca and Chace to find a little private corner to make out. His hands cupping her assets and pulling her up to kiss him deeper. Her arms wrapped around his neck, mind already wanting him to take her right then and there. Hot actor, check. Bed… too far away.

"Chace," Beca panted between kisses, "could we..."

"Chace!" Another woman, much older called to him. "You've disappeared for hours, we need you taking pictures with the new cast!" she scolded him. It seemed that the cast for his new show were celebrating something, or promoting something.

Chace's head hung in defeat before looking over at Beca who just seemed shocked by the lack of privacy his agent gave him.

"Will I see you again?" Chace asked hopeful and Beca put on a fake smile. He didn't catch on though and landed another chaste kiss on her lips before running off after his agent, promoter, whatever that cock-blocker was.

Beca fixed her dress and walked over to Stacie, who finally seemed to be set free from her own entourage. "I'm so over this party," Beca sighed and grabbed another drink.

"What are you talking about, I saw you making out with Chace Crawford," she seemed oblivious to how that couldn't be an amazing experience in itself, the guy is fucking gorgeous. Definitely a step up from Jesse.

Beca didn't seem to think so. She just seemed annoyed, and Stacie wasn't in the mood to argue as they left.

* * *

She bitched and moaned the entire drive back about never getting anyone.

"I swear Stacie, if I don't get laid I might just shoot something." Beca repeated for possibly the hundredth time as they walked up to and entered her building. "How can I have such bad luck with something so natural, I can't even imagine going another minute without-"

Stacie couldn't take it anymore, the doors to the elevator shut, and she was quick to grab the shorter girl's face and kiss her, hoping to shut her up.

Beca's eyes shot open as her lips met Stacie's, who held her face there, lips locked for much longer than their first chaste meeting of lips.

"What are you doing?" Beca finally spoke as Stacie gave her a little space, her hands still holding her face as the doors to the lift chimed open.

"Getting you laid," Stacie admit as she grabbed her hand and dragged her to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: 50 followers, that's pretty awesome. Thanks :)

* * *

Stacie unlocked the door to Beca's apartment, which made the short brunette regret giving the model a copy of her key for emergencies.

"Stacie…" Beca was still being dragged around.

"No, I'm sick of you complaining." Stacie shut the door, and pinned Beca to a wall. "You want sex, and god knows I haven't been getting any either!"

"What? That's-" Beca backtracked, and it made sense. She always ended up with Stacie after every night out together. No wonder Christina thought they could be together, but… Beca's train of thought was cut off as Stacie's lips met her neck, and she cursed herself as a low moan escaped her. "Stacie…" She had to stop this.

"Beca." Stacie was stern. "We're friends, you wanted to experiment." She reminded the shorter girl, but Beca's evident deer-in-headlights fearful look turned off Stacie's aggressive behaviour. She let go of the girl and backed away to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry" She sighed, for some reason taking out her anger at listening to her complain, and her lack of action as well, in the form of sex.

"No it's… fine," was it? Beca wasn't even sure as she sat next to her. "I appreciate the offer… I mean I can only imagine how crazy it is for you," She reached a hand over to take her friend's to console. An awkward silent hovered over them as Beca's mind tried to justify that her body wanted release. "It's not that you're not hot," She tried to lighten the mood for her friend's sake. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship." She added for extra measure which made Stacie laugh and shove the smaller girl lightly.

"You realize that sounds absolutely ridiculous" She rolled her eyes. "I've never been rejected, not once in my life," holding up her well-manicured index finger to show exactly how much.

"Don't you think it'd be weird?" Beca was now considering the possibility, as if Stacie's statement pretty much forbade her from rejecting the girl's offer.

"Not really," Stacie shrugged. "Maybe if I continued down the dominating path," She nudged her head at where they stood earlier by the door. "Unless you like that?" She gave her a wink that tinted Beca's cheeks red.

"I don't think I'd know what to do anyways," Beca looked down at her lap, halfway between uncertainty and curiosity all over again. "I feel this would open a door though," She said her thought aloud before she could even process or filter it.

"We don't have to Beca, but," Stacie's hand landed on Beca's thigh reassuringly. "If you do want a foot in the door, I'm happy to show you." Stacie admit, her thumb caressing her freshly waxed legs, convincing her to trust her. If Stacie knew anything, it was sex, and Beca did go through the trouble of getting everything done and ready at the salon.

Beca looked up at Stacie, giving in to the idea now as her eyes darted to her lips and back to the model's textured green eyes. She leaned in to meet Stacie's lips in what she knew was their contractual agreement. They'd do this, because they both needed it, and because if Beca were to trust anyone to show her how to have sex with anyone well, it would be Stacie.

Stacie was gentle, unlike Jesse. Even earlier, her movements of Beca weren't as aggressive as Jesse's when he got really into it. Beca had to consider that she was purposefully taking extra care, treating her like a curious kitten that could run off at any second. Her hands glide up to her sides, in hopes of occupying them from being too awkward on her lap and to pull Stacie closer.

Stacie's hand held her thigh tighter, keeping Beca there, knowing she could jump away at any second if she made a wrong move. Her other hand found its way into Beca's brown curls, and massaged her scalp lightly. There was no rush as they kissed, but they both felt a gradual build up that was going to push them to seek more.

Beca's hands were inching upwards, her thumbs meeting the under-curve of Stacie's breasts, which brought a smile to the model. She was glad that Beca was happy to explore on her own, and she'd let her.

Stacie's kisses traced away from Beca's lips, moving along her jawline to her neck, finding that spot she's latched onto earlier to make Beca mewl in pleasure. The smaller girl was sensitive, and with that knowledge Stacie knew how to treat her.

Beca's hand went to Stacie's hair, and held her there as she felt the model's tongue lap against her neck. She was horny. Pure and simple. She wanted attention across her body, and Stacie knew her way around all too well. The DJ gasped once the model furthered her movements to cup her breast and give it a gentle squeeze.

In turn, Beca's hand found Stacie's full breast and massaged it indignantly. She wanted to feel more of this girl, she wanted Stacie to feel more of her. Clothes were in the way, proven more so as Stacie's kisses across her collar bone and dress lining made her wish that there was nothing to stop her.

The model looked up at the DJ, a proud smile on her face as Beca sported a flushed face. She needn't ask for permission, returning to her earlier explorations as her hand tugged down the top of her strapless dress to reveal more and more of Beca with every kiss down her chest, until lips captured her nipple hungrily.

Beca's breath hitched, her hips shifting at the build-up as Stacie attended to her body. She wasn't sure if she pulled Stacie on top of her, or if Stacie guided her back but they now lay flat on her bed.

Stacie moved her knee up until it pressed up hard against Beca's centre, which made her groan and unwillingly began to grind herself against it. She wanted so badly to touch herself. She looked down and saw Stacie guide her own hand up to do the same for herself. Beca, though overwhelmed, knew better than to let Stacie do all the work. She took in a deep breath and beat Stacie to her heat, making the model gasp and look up at her.

There was lust in those green eyes, and Beca must have sported something similar as she proceeded to rub against Stacie's clit. Stacie didn't miss a beat, keeping eye contact at all time, placed her own hand to help Beca, and making her pant and mewl. Beca's hand moved past the silk fabric to pinch Stacie, her mind thinking of the way's she's pleasured herself and was cockily enjoying that the model was in fact as into this as she was right now. She moved her hips faster against Stacie's hand, only to cry out as the model pushed further as to insert her fingers inside of her.

"Stacie-" Beca gasped wanting to let her know that she was so close, but the model seemed to already know.

She rubbed her faster, and pumped her finger harder, her own body anticipating the accomplishment of making Beca come. Feeling the girl beneath her tighten around her expert fingers and cover them in her hot liquids hit a pleasure point in Stacie's ego that sent her over the edge.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry this is short, but I was very unsure about writing girl on girl. My first attempt, let me know how I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Oh wow, last chapter got some response. Glad you enjoyed, I'm getting pretty nervous as I keep moving forward with this story, hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

There are a couple of great benefits of being a woman in bed.

 **One, your orgasms can last up to hours before you're tired.**

The morning light shines in past sheer curtains on a particular redhead and her prince charming. Her head rests against his bare chest comfortably, wearing nothing but his shirt with bed sheets covering their lower halves respectfully.

She shifts awake and looks up at the man she's spent her evening with. His hand now tracing lazy circles on her back as he looks down at her with a pleased smile.

"Good morning," his half asleep voice brings a smile to her face.

"Morning," she eases up and places a chaste kiss on his lips, her hand tracing his cheeks, feeling the roughness of his beard. The messy head of hair, and half open eyes just add to this picture perfect moment with him. She just didn't want to stay and see it get ruined. "I should get home, get ready before work," she explained.

"Yeah?" He quirked a brow before turning them over. "So soon?" his lips traced her jaw and neck.

"Nathan," she whined, despite how she enjoyed his kisses.

"Chloe," he whispered her name, practically begging her for a little more time together. As he looked back into her eyes he knew he had her.

 **Two, you're able to have several orgasms, for several hours, each night.**

 _ **Be it with the right partner.**_

Stacie's eyes rolled back into her head, her fingers grasping onto brunette locks under bed sheets. "Beca," she gasped, "a little…" she shifted her hips and the DJ adjusted, accommodating to Stacie's needs. Listening to every instruction like a good student, following her every move, until the model was coming undone by her well educated tongue.

"Better?" Beca licked her lips, reappearing from under the bedsheets to lay beside Stacie cockily. They've been at this for hours. Clothes were long gone, and once Beca got over any remaining trepidation there was much to be taught by the model.

"Much," Stacie nodded, her hand caressing Beca's face. Neither seemed to tire of this, taking turns and just better knowing themselves if not one another.

Beca traced marks she's left across the model's chest, biting her lip in fake shame, her eyes saying otherwise as she looked at Stacie guiltily.

"Make up are going to have a field day with this…" Stacie laughed, having had worse from much more aggressive partners.

"What about…" Beca's hand confidently moved up the inside of Stacie's thigh, "the ones I've left here?" she smirked making the girl squirm under her touch as she played with her once more.

"Nu-uh" Stacie was quick to shift away and roll over Beca, to pin the smaller girl down. "Lesson is over…" she leaned down and kissed her neck, hands tracing Beca's body, guiding legs to wrap around her waist. "Time for something new"

"Oh?" Beca quirked a challenging brow, before turning her head, noticing the time. "Shit!" she sat up a little too quickly, her head colliding with Stacie's.

"Ouh!" Stacie rolled off Beca and rubbed her head. "What's wrong?" she peeked an eye at the brunette who jumped out of bed.

"I have to get ready for work!"

"Oh… right," Stacie reached over to her phone and checked her calendar. She was good for the morning, but Beca evidently had her 9 o'clock start, as she ran back and forth collecting clothes.

"I can't believe we were up all night," Beca admit as she dug at a pile of clothes, looking at different tank tops in hopes to find something to wear.

"I can," Stacie checked her nails, nothing chipped. "I'd go with the purple," she pointed out to Beca, sitting back as the brunette struggled to pick her clothes.

Beca looked over to Stacie, proudly sitting up on her bed. She couldn't help but smile at how cocky the model was, or the memory of what they were up to all night. She shook her head in disbelief, hoping that she'd have enough time to shower now.

Stacie's eyes followed Beca walk into her bathroom with her earlier recommendation, pleased with what she's taught her little friend. "I can drive you to work," she called to her as she started to dress.

"Thanks Stace!" Beca yelled over the shower running.

* * *

"This is pretty nice," Stacie admired the interior of Beca's office space. She admired the album covers hanging on a bare brick wall.

"Thanks for coming in with me," Beca spoke quietly, thanking Stacie for the hundredth time. Hoping that bringing her in will excuse her being half an hour late in Ashton's eyes. He'd be the only one who'd really notice, and could report her.

"Anytime," Stacie winked to the shorter girl as they approached her desk.

"Ashton?" Beca called to the guy who turned in his chair and got up flustered.

"H-Hi!" he extended a hand to Stacie, unable to comprehend how this model was standing in front of him.

Beca enjoyed this, since to her Stacie was just another one of her friends. Ok, maybe they got a little closer last night, but no one to spaz over. Though, the new billboard on sunset says otherwise, as she modelled a pair of Levi jeans, and nothing else. Though, even as she wore last night's dress, with a flannel shirt from Beca's closet to play it down, she still had everyone in the room admiring her.

"Hi, Beca says you wanted to talk to me about a music video?" Stacie asked, though she mainly played a part. If this was to be taken to the next level it all had to go through her agent, but it would be fun to hear what this idea is.

"Y-yeah, we… um we should get a room." His face turned red as he realized what he said, and Stacie raised a questionable brow confirming she'd hear it too. He recovered quickly, looking down to Beca, hoping to get his thoughts in order. "Beca, is the cube booked?" he asked, referring to one of their meeting rooms.

"Nope, I just saw. It's empty." Beca jerked a thumb behind her, still smirking, enjoying how flustered the man got around her friend. She exchanged a knowing glace with Stacie as Ashton rushed off, not even telling them to follow him, but he was probably still embarrassed by his earlier slip up.

* * *

"Miss B!" A young boy, no older than five, ran up to his teacher sitting outside eating her sandwich. "Miss B!" he called again as he presented his hands to her, tears about to pour over in his worried eyes.

"Oh, did you fall?" Chloe set her sandwich aside as she inspected the palms of his hands. He's scrapped them on the gravel no doubt, and some skin had been rubbed off, but no blood. "You're such a big boy for not crying, Mika. You're going to be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile as he sniffled. "Let's go clean this ok?" he nodded and reached up so she'd carry him.

She shook her head, knowing where this was going. She picked him up, and instantly heard the other little boys gasp as she sat him up on the desk.

"You realize they all love you?" Nathan creeped up behind Chloe as she wiped Mika's hands with antiseptic from their readily available first aid kit.

The little boy would wince, expecting pain and burning, being familiar with the wipes, but was ok.

"Who wouldn't?" she smiled and looked at the boy who was now smiling cheekily up at her in agreement.

"Thank you Miss B," he thanked once she tossed the wipes away and ran back over to the rest of his friends to report back to the kids as she packed away the first aid kit.

She turned to Nathan who looked at her suggestively.

"Behave Nathan," she laughed lightly, her phone buzzing in her pocket. She checked her ringing device, indicating her break. "I have a skype date, excuse me." She winked to him and left.

"You look cheerful," Chloe noted the second a smiling Beca appeared on her screen.

"As do you, how did your date go?" Beca asked back.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, eyes shifted away from Beca only to look back confirming exactly what the brunette was asking about.

"Oh… that good?" Beca continued to ask, happy for her friend.

Chloe nodded before hiding her face behind her hands. "He's so cute Beca," she admit to her best friend. "It's insane, we've only been on a couple of dates, or something, but everything was just right you know?" Chloe justified why she was quick to get in bed with the guy.

Beca had to admit it was strange seeing a more reserved Chloe. Working at a school probably does that. You feel more of an adult surrounded by kids all day, or at least Beca thinks, until Chloe continued her bashful behaviour.

"You look like a tween," Beca laughed. "But that's all great, Chlo'"

"Your turn," Chloe tried to compose herself before turning it around to Beca. "What's got you glowing?"

"Well..." Beca wanted to tell her about the sex, and how good she's gotten to Stacie's standard. But she couldn't. "Stacie came into work with me, and I think I'm getting some work cred for knowing a celebrity," she admit, which is one of the reasons she's excited. "We're looking to work with her in the music video."

"Why though, you're the one singing?" Chloe asked, unsure of why they'd need a different face to the actual performance. "Shouldn't you be the star?"

"Well, it's not like Stacie would be lip-syncing, it's going to follow a story Ashton is concocting. So far it involves a half-naked Stacie doing jumping jacks, but it's getting tweaked I'm sure," Beca joked, earning herself a smile from Chloe. At least the redhead appreciated her sarcasm.

"I'd watch a music video with you half naked," Chloe shrugged, easily teasing the brunette.

"You would. A replay of us in the shower? That would definitely hit a few million views on YouTube," Beca laughed, after years of Chloe's playful advances, she knew how to play it back. "Speaking of, when are you visiting?"

"I'm visiting now?" Chloe question, this being the first she's heard of this.

"Soon?" Beca looked at her with hopeful eyes that she'd probably only ever show Chloe. She looked like a lost puppy needing cuddles. Damn it.

"Mitchell, one day I'm going to resist that charm of yours," Chloe giggled, loving how Beca would show her weak self to her.

"Mitchell?" Nathan questioned as he walked into Chloe's classroom.

"My other lover," Chloe winked to him and waved him over. "Beca, this is Nathan."

Beca watched the boy get pulled into frame, his relief that 'Mitchell' is in fact a girl couldn't be more obvious.

"Hey, nice meeting you." Beca raised an awkward hand. "Chloe, I've got to get back to work, but let's plan your visit soon, ok?" Beca pointed at her screen and received a cheerful nod in return.

"Ok! Bye lover," Chloe winked to the DJ, who usually appreciates how Chloe would torture men who love her, but she didn't want to push it with the guy actually there.

* * *

Beca started to dose off as the clock hit 2. She wasn't going to make it… Stacie already left, and everyone else was busy with their own work. She looked at her screen and knew that she needed to sleep when words started to dance across the webpage.

She shut her eyes and shook her head, refocusing. Already giving up on being productive at work, she opened another webpage and started googling. Clothes, music, anything that's more exciting than the emails she was getting from Ashton's Iphone while he sat in a meeting.

An ad on the side of the page came up on a discount of flights to New York. She grimaced, but couldn't help click on the AA advert.

New York... for her next holiday...

No.

She didn't miss him, she just wanted sex, right? And she got a month's worth from Stacie last night. No excuses.

Tickets.

Seattle to LAX.

Next month - Summer vacation.

She screenshot the page and attached it to a quick email to the red head.

 _Chloe,_

 _Not too bad. What do you say? Spend a month with your best friend?_

 _B_

* * *

Author's Note: Should we skip to some Bechloe? ;) Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: apologies for the delay. Real life got a little crazy. Again, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Typing this on my iPad.

* * *

"You know you can just use my car," Stacie whined and offered for the hundredth time as Beca and her walked around another used-cars' dealership.

"You're only gone for a couple of weeks, and I need my own car." Beca replied once again as she admired a Jeep.

"You could at least buy something cute?" Stacie rolled her eyes as Beca was constantly drawn to Jeeps and Sedans. She was getting tired, and cranky. Partly because of Beca's indecisiveness, and partly because she was getting hungry.

"I thought you'd be proud, I'm going all 'Clueless' with my choices," Beca joked and teased the model who suggested a pink convertible earlier. The movie played in her head with how the blonde couldn't get her driving licence, and being in LA, you would want a car that gives you an option for a roofless drive.

"Cher drove an adorable car, this is a beast!" Stacie huffed, smacking the car with the back of her hand for emphasis.

Beca shook her head, a small smile plastered on her face, thinking about how outspoken the model can be. She loved her none-the-less. She loved all the Bellas. She remembered how they all watched the aforementioned movie on their first night in their off campus housing. How they got a bunch of pillows and sat in a dimly lit living-room. Chloe made popcorn, to get rid of the new house smell, or whatever that smell was. The place smelled delicious, and if warmth had a smell it could very well be that and maybe cookies. Probably because Beca was always warm with Jesse whenever popcorn was around.

She sighed, hating how so much has happened and she still missed him every other day, if not more frequently. It's been a few weeks now, over a couple of months but...

"I need something for when Chloe comes, and your two seater won't fit us," Beca continued on their earlier conversation, fighting the urge to just call and see what he's doing.

"Oh!" Stacie pranced over to a convertible, before leaning over, arms spread out to genuinely hug the car. "Please?" She sounded like a five year old asking for candy, or a new toy. Even if the car wasn't for her, it felt like something she planned on borrowing or using or something…

"I do worry about how sexual you are with cars, Stacie." Beca raised a brow as Stacie turned around, propped up against the hood like a true model.

"You sure you're just not jealous that I haven't been sexual with YOU in a car?" Stacie smirked, a finger pointed to Beca, only to gesture her to walk over closer.

Beca took a couple of steps towards the taller girl before she was pulled closer to stand between invitingly open legs. "You know that was something of a one night..." Beca felt the need to remind her friend. It was the weekend and they haven't even kissed since that incident.

"It's been too long, and you're so much fun!" Stacie whined, because she was in a whiney mood today. It seems that she whined whenever she was tired, or hungry, or horny. "I never had a female student before…" Stacie traced her fingers up and down Beca's arms, leaning dangerously close, exposing her breasts as she would to draw in a guy. Unlike men, Beca didn't bite.

"I need to get you away from convertibles. Convertibles make you horny." Beca practically stated for future reference.

"Fine, but I swear Mitchell, I'm getting you back in bed with me before I leave or…" Beca had to drown Stacie out. It's not that she didn't have fun. She did. The sex was great. Though she still struggled calling it that. A technicality if anything. She always thought of sex to involve a penis. Kind of stupid, but maybe she just wasn't ready to just have sex for fun. Stacie didn't even make it out as any bigger deal than watching a movie with Beca. Jesse probably whined just as much in hopes of making her watch a movie as Stacie did to have sex with her. The weird thing, it wasn't a big deal to her. She didn't think it was weird to hang out with Stacie again afterwards. She felt it reliving. Like a weird group activity the two of them did together. She just wasn't sure if a rpeat was smart.

"Come on, I'm starving, and I don't want to rush before we have to go to your recording thing." Stacie rolled her eyes, knowing she lost Beca and pulled at her arm to bring her back to reality.

"Alright," beca whipped out her phone and took a picture of the Jeep before allowing Stacie to drag her back to her car.

* * *

"You sure about going for the whole summer?" Nathan asked, stroking Chloe's hair as they laid in bed together. A lazy Saturday in bed is just what she needed after a long working week.

"Yeah, it's Beca. I havn't seen her since Christmas!" Chloe sound shocked by this, but Nathan just laughed.

"You visit her more often than you do your family." He had to point out as he kissed the top of her head.

"She is my family, her and all the Bellas." At that, Chloe reached over to her phone and sent a message to their group. She kept it active whenever it felt like it was getting too quiet. She set it aside and looked up at Nathan cheerfully, innocent blue eyes. "They're my sisters."

"You." He leaned down to kiss her. "Are obsessed" he smiled. "In a cute way," he shrugged before kissing her again, gaining a giggle from the redhead.

* * *

"Chloe is too cute," Stacie gushed as she read the text, and was already writing out her reply.

Beca pulled out her phone and opened their chat.

 **Chloe:** Hey girlies! =D

 **Chloe:** Don't you hate it when boys don't understand sisterhood! (¬¬)

 **Stacie:** Boys are stupid!

 **C.R.:** Yes, they are ;)

"You guys are so weird," Beca rolled her eyes and switched off her phone. "If she wasn't engaged, I'd say Cynthia Rose is still hoping to tap that," she gestured towards Stacie.

"Who doesn't… oh wait." Stacie looked up from her phone mischievously. "Is that your game? Saying no to me so I'd want you?"

"What? No." Beca laughed at how ridiculous that was. "I've already been there, remember?"

"So you're leaving me wanting more?"

"Not everything is a game, or a plot," Beca continued to laugh as Stacie was literally listing every game move that Beca knew of dating, or whatever it is Stacie does. "I just rather leave it batting 1000."

"You still have so much to learn!" Stacie pleaded again.

"I'm sure she does," a familiar voice interrupted them. Beca looked up and gave the intruder a 'challenge accepted' grin.

"Christina," Beca acknowledged her. "Getting lunch?" Beca looked behind her at the man staring at them now.

"Client meeting, but… I had to come over and say hello. See if you've changed you've made up your mind about what we talked about?"

"Dinner? Yes, I enjoy dinner. We'll definitely do that sometime," Bena knowingly stared the woman down. There was definitely some tension between the two. Stacie felt it. Nothing sexual, just… competitive. Like this competition was a battle.

"Dinner it is then." Christina withdrew, for now, and waved at the two girls bye, before returning to her client.

"What was that?" Stacie looked over Beca, surprised by this sudden behaviour.

"I told you she wanted to sign me on… well, I'm not agreeing without a fight."

"Looks like you've one this battle." Stacie pointed to the retreating woman, though never looking over.

"Yeah… She's not going to give up though," Beca grinned as she turned to watch the woman's retreat. Head held high. She wasn't going to give up just yet.

* * *

"Ashton!" Beca yelled for Ashton to hear her from the recording booth. He was distracted by Stacie once again. Just sitting there, looking pretty. Flicking through a magazine, like she didn't know ashton was staring at her eyes.

"Yeah, good take."

"We didn't even start recording!" Beca shouted at him. "Stacie," Beca called to her friend who glanced up from her magazine. "a word?"

Stacie smirked and walked out of the room, meeting Beca in the hall. "Do you seriously have nothing better to do?"

"Than listen to the song that's playing in the background of a music video I'm starring in?" Stacie challenged back.

"Are we really going to play this game?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Stacie faked innocence.

"Stacie," Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

"One more night." Stacie admit. "24 hours, just so I get my fix of Mitchell." She sounded like a drug addict begging for a batch from a dealer.

"Nights aren't 24 hours." Beca rolled her eyes, still unsure why she was saying no. She did enjoy it, or maybe she enjoyed Stacie's obsession with her. Or at least with sex with her. Say no to that girl and she's all over it.

"Fine, 12 hours." Stacie rolled her eyes at the technicality that Beca called her on. "I'm leaving soon and I really don't want to leave this thing hanging between us," she pouted.

"Nothing is hanging between us Stacie!" Beca yelled from panic. She had to relax though, Stacie wasn't serious, and this was sex. Just sex, and sex they both enjoyed.

"You don't think so?" Stacie traced Beca's jaw, noting her discomfort and tugging on her frayed ends in hopes of getting a spark. "I recall a more eager student last time…" She winked.

"Fine. 12 hours. Can you go now?" Beca gave in. She just needed space from the model right now and her constant pursuit for sex.

"I'll be waiting for you." Stacie knew it was best to leave with this win before Beca could change her mind. She strutted away confidently, expecting Beca to watch her walk away.

Beca did, but mainly to make sure that she did walk around that corner and away. Mainly.

She pulled out her phone and looked over her messages before opening a chat.

Beca: **I can't wait until you're here…**

Stacie waited for Beca on her bed. She set up candles across her apartment, and played with a glass of wine she helped herself to. She was rather proud of herself. Mostly that she convinced the smaller brunette to have her again. Frankly she was tapping into a side of Beca she wanted to explore. She wanted Beca to explore.

Stacie wouldn't deny that most of her preparation was more for herself than to impress Beca. Though, it helped to set the mood and dress the part. Her hand traced the hem of the sleep shorts she wore, showing off her legs. Yup, she was going to be a surprise for Beca when she what home.

Speaking of...

The sound of Beca unlocking her front door brought a grin to Stacie's face.

"Hey..." Stacie practically whispered, drawing Beca's attention to her.

Beca was taken aback by the state of her apartment, and the overwhelming scent of whatever flower those candles are meant to smell like. She looked at Stacie, her expression evidently showing her surprise which made the model smile. "Are you kidding me?"

Stacie got off the bed and walked over to Beca, helping her set down the bag she carried. "I thought I'd bring a feminine touch to this," she explained, earning herself a confused glare from Beca. "I doubt Jesse would do this-"

"He has." Beca cut her off as she continued to look over how different her place looked lit by only candles.

"Well, you wouldn't." Stacie corrected herself, her hands now moving up Beca's arms and massaged her shoulders. "Relax," she leaned in to kiss her but Beca couldn't help instinctively turning away, bringing a frown to Stacie's expression.

"Sorry, can I just go to the bathroom?" Beca tried to get some apace, and possible perspective. She didn't wait for Stacie as she escaped to her bathroom, shutting the door for the space she needed. Stacie went all out. The bathroom definitely smells better with the candles.

She washed her hands, and took in a few deep breathes. This is much harder to give in to sober. She wanted to though. She couldn't deny how hot it was. Coming home to Stacie, just waiting, for her. Working to get her. Maybe it was the lack of attention her ego has been getting otherwise, but this was... She needed a drink.

As if by magic, Stacie presented her a drink just as she opened the door.

"Thanks," Beca accepted the glass of wine, and walked ahead of Stacie. It took her a moment to decide between the bed or the stools by the kitchen island. She turned to the kitchen. She took a long sip, downing half the glass before reaching a hand out for Stacie.

The model excitedly pranced over. She was going to get what she wanted. Finally!

Beca sit the glass down, turning her back to the island as she looked up at Stacie. She had to get on the tip of her toes for her lips to meet Stacie's. The model didn't fail to express her glee with a low moan of relief.

Beca's hands went to Stacie's hips and gripped her closer. Desperately.

Everything changed the second she tore down the wall. The second she just let it be. Let herself be.

"Harder," Stacie mumbled against their kiss, her hands on Beca's shoulder gripping her tightly, hoping Beca would do the same. Control her. Tame her. Just as she lead them.

Beca's fingers dug into Stacie's sides, hoping to just accept the lessons to be learned.

"Beca," the way Stacie says her name. Like wine, rusty, thick... "Please."

Beca lead them back over to the bed. A part of her knowing exactly what Stacie wanted. They kissed as she walked Stacie back before shoving her on the bed.

The look in Stacie's eyes confirmed it. The way she looked at her hopeful and lust filled. She wanted Beca to take over. That was the lesson. Beca wouldn't deny the opportunity, as she felt the heat build in herself. Wanting to just devour the girl expecting nothing less from her.

Beca crawled into bed, her knee moving up between Stacie's leg, meeting her heat, as she pinned down the model by her shoulders to kiss.

Stacie moaned into Beca's mouth as the brunette rubbed her knee against her core. Her hips instinctively moved with the rhythm the DJ played her with.

Beca's kisses trailed down Stacie's neck as her hands moved up to undress her. No reserve. All or nothing.

"Rip it" Stacie instructed, noticing how harshly Beca tugged on the material.

Without fail, Beca pulled away to grab the top of the flimsy silk that is acting as a tank top - for all sakes and purposes, and pulled it apart by the dip of the cleavage.

Stacie let out a breath, as if relieved from having been suffocated for so long. Beca didn't hesitate to grab Stacie's exposed self and massaged her round breasts.

"Fuck me."

* * *

AN: So a little more of a wait until some Bechloe, but I just wanted to develop Beca a little more. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Beca readied her apartment. She cleaned it well enough, set the bed, and even bought a couch to sleep on while Chloe's visiting. She couldn't contain her excitement, and got out of the flat to drive over to the airport.

To Stacie's disapproval, Beca bought herself a Jeep. It helped that she got to install a better sound system that she saved up for. LA wasn't cheap, but the more attention she and Ashton were getting on their secret project with Stacie Conrad, the more she was getting noticed. Work was going well, and LA knows it.

"Beca Mitchell," Beca answered the call using her Bluetooth headset. Another gift from Stacie she felt she didn't deserve. It was definitely useful though. The model really did take care of her during her stay, and she was starting to miss her crazy friend. She'd be back by the end of the week, but for now LA seemed like it wasn't the same without the model.

" _So formal._ " She couldn't help smirk at Christina's voice drawing her attention back to the present as she systematically drove. " _Are you free for our dinner tonight?_ " It felt more like an order than a question coming from the publicist, but Beca was starting to get used to her ways.

"Not really, I have a friend flying in today," She admit, taking the turn to the highway. She was playing hard to get, and loved it. This game with Christina has been going on for a while, and every once in a while, Beca would give her an inch just to see what she'd do.

"I'll see you at LAX then. A quick coffee." She hung up before Beca could even say no. Christina was adamant about closing this deal. Especially as the news of a possible collaboration with her firm from Stacie's publicist was already 'leaked' to all the right media sites.

 **Work was going great.**

"What will it take, Mitchell?" Christina set the coffee down, getting right to the point.

"I don't really see how I need a publicist." Beca sipped her latte, Chloe's flight to arrive in twenty minutes and she didn't want to introduce the two. She didn't want to seem anxious or nervous at all in front of this woman. A sign of weakness in LA is potentially cause for failure.

"Because, if one bad story leaks, you're ruined." Christina pointed a finger at her, almost threateningly. "I wouldn't want that to happen," she retreated momentarily, and Beca watched her every move expectantly.

"Who says I'll get a bad story?" Beca raised a brow, challenging this woman and her constant need to put the fear of Variety in her.

"Everyone's got dirty secrets…" She looked through her phone and showed off a picture of Stacie throwing up on the side of the road. "With the right publicity, this all goes away." She retracted the phone and admired the picture as if it be a masterpiece.

"You're saying I should hire Stacie's publicist then?" Beca hadn't seen the photo before, but it was definitely not Christina's job to hide Stacie's shame. The girl was known to party with other models, it comes with being out of the tabloids. Part of Beca honestly wanted to admit that she just wasn't interesting enough, but Christina, with her perfectly manicured hands, make up, and hair wasn't someone Beca would show any weakness to. The woman herself could be a celebrity by how she dressed.

"Actually, I made this one go away. Pro bono." The pixie cut haired woman set her phone away, having marvelled at her work long enough, and smiled to Beca.

"What's in it for you?" Beca knew how niceness was here. It's horrid to think of it as that, but there's no chance anyone in the business was going to do something for her without wanting something in return.

"I like you. You'd be an interesting client. Frankly, I haven't had many, so you'd be at the top of my list once that song comes out." She practically promised.

"And if it's a flop?"

"With the right team, it can't be." She offered genuinely, referring to herself of course.

Beca let the words set. She didn't want to reply too fast. She wanted to watch this woman squirm. "You're not going to give up." It wasn't a question as she set her coffee down.

"Not a chance." She smirked, almost devilishly so.

"So, you want to rep me as a publicist, when I don't even have an agent or even-" Beca tried to regain some of the leverage from that last statement, but Christina was quick to respond.

"I'll get it all done for you. I'll take care of you. Publicist, manager, and agent. My firm provides them all, but I want to be your point person. I want to grow in my business as much as you do yours. We can help each other." She waved a hand between them, as if linking the two from across the table.

"Sound too good to be true."

"It is. But I assure you, it can be much…. Much worse."

The announcer had called for the arrival of Seattle's flight and Beca got up. "We'll talk," She extended a hand to her, wanting to dismiss the woman before Chloe got tangled into this business talk.

Christina would almost say how Beca was saved by the bell, this time, but she'd leave it at that for now. She knew her best chance of signing her was when Stacie was away. She had until the end of the week. "Have fun with your friend, Mitchell," she took her hand in a firm shake and left it at that.

"Thank you."

The anticipation was overwhelming. It's been months since she's seen her friend. She couldn't be more excited, but wouldn't truly show it. She stood there, adjusting and readjusting the bag on her shoulder, before letting it slip off, trying to ease off the tension, holding it in a clenched hand that wouldn't stop shaking. She tried to look past the throng of people, evidently too short to look over anyone. She could barely spot the redhead, until she was a couple of feet away.

"Beca!" Chloe let her bag fall as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She squeezed her tight, earning a slight whine from Beca.

"Good to see you too Chloe." She said monotonously, struggling to breathe right, patting her back with a hand, hoping she'd set her down. She couldn't help herself, she had to uphold her badass self. Though, once the redhead set her down, she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist in a hug that expressed far more than her words could on how much she missed her friend.

Chloe's hands found their way around Beca and drew her close. She was surprised by the affection Beca was showing, but now knows how much the girl really wanted, if not needed her, there right now.

This may just be the longest Beca has held onto anyone. It wasn't even that long, and this included the seconds she'd cuddle Stacie close and let her go, just so the model would stop whining. With that thought in mind she instantly backed away. She didn't know if or why she'd bring up her and Stacie's current, or well past, experimentation. She wouldn't want Chloe to know and … no.

"Are you alright?" Chloe read the confused expression on Beca's face and couldn't help her concern.

"Yeah, let me help you with that," She went for her bag and pulled on the handle to wheel it along.

"Thanks, I'm so excited!" Chloe decided to let it go and return to her excitement. She's been looking forward to some fun in the sun. A great summer break with her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: As always, sorry for the spelling, grammar, etc.

* * *

"Look at you Beca Mitchell," Chloe exclaimed admiring her friend's Jeep. "LA has done good for you," she admired as they hoisted her bag in the back and got in the front.

"You look more LA than me," Beca rebutted, looking over Chloe's hat, glasses, shirt and shorts… She caught herself staring at her legs, turning away unsure of why she just did that. She got used to admiring Stacie all the time, sometime out of jealous but mostly out of lust. She shouldn't be like that with Chloe, no.

"I did pack for the beach, which I don't care what you say we're going to see!" Chloe argued premptively to anything Beca could say. She knew her friend wasn't a fan of laying in the sun. If anything, they'd probably need to get her an umbrella to sit under.

"Anything you want Chlo'" Beca laughed as they got into her car. "I've also mixed a new set of songs just for this occasion," she synced her iPhone to her car and started to play music as they started to drive off.

Chloe couldn't help but cheer, yelling something along the lines of "The Bellas are going to take over LA!" Making Beca a little more nostalgic for the days where she was less a lackey and more a leader.

* * *

"This really is a great car," Chloe admired as Beca drove them to Santa Monica to spend the day. She didn't tell Chloe but she'd already got them a table at a restaurant in Malibu, courtesy of Stacie, to watch the sun set after spending a day at the promenade walking around. They had a few weeks together, but she just couldn't wait to show her this.

"Thanks, I kind of used Stacie's fame to get a bit of a discount. The guy saw me shopping with her and assumed I'm famous too," Beca shrugged, seemingly logical assumption.

"How is Stacie, she's back Friday?" Chloe had been keeping in touch with that two, but the last couple of weeks seemed to pass by with less communication.

"Yeah," Beca made a turn, trying not to talk about Stacie too much.

"You guys been having fun together?"

"You know…" Beca didn't know what to tell her, and hoped she wouldn't rouse any suspicion by her vague ansewrs.

"I bet we're going to party like no tomorrow when she gets back. You said you took the time off work too?"

"Yup, no work. I would have a couple of days where I'd need to go in to work on a side project but otherwise I'm all yours, red," Beca smiled to her friend just as the ocean came to view, and Chloe's eyes glistened with happiness.

"This is amazing," Chloe couldn't help bouncing in her seat as Beca drove them to a parking space in Santa Monica pier. The second the car came to a halt she hugged beca. "You're the best" she exclaimed, relieved she needn't persuade Beca to take her here, and secondly because she'd been so proud of her friend to have made it here.

"I couldn't exactly wait to get you to the beach," Beca admit in return, looking over at Chloe now staring at the ocean. She could have sworn the pacific reflected in those blue eyes as she admired the view. She must have been staring as Chloe's eyes fell back to hers she couldn't help embarrassingly turning away.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream and walk around," Chloe suggested and Beca happily agree.

She changed out of her boots into flip flops she had in her trunk. She kept her flannel shirt to avoid getting burnt, and added cream to the exposed skin before offering Chloe some sun protection. She kept the hard stuff for their actual day on the beach, but for now she'd walk them to the shops and street shows.

* * *

"He's amazing," Chloe admired a kid singing in the street. One of the many performances along their walk.

"He's here I think every week, most of these people are." Beca gestured as they saw someone playing the guitar earlier. They've been walking and shopping for a couple of hours now. Catching up on all this La, Seattle and boyfriends.

"What about you?" Chloe asked, having cut off from telling Beca about Nathan. "Anyone?"

"Oh… well you know I'm busy with work, and it's hard to find a guy," now that I'm into girls. Wait… no. Stacie just fun, and sexual relief. "There was this one actor," Beca tried to recovered her thoughts. "But it was kind of a mid party thing,"

"Look at you! Anyone I know?"

"He said he's from this tv show… Gossip gals?" Beca tried to remember.

"Gossip girl?!" Chloe almost shrieked. "You made out with one of the actors, Beca!" She cheered for her friend's sake. "Those guys are so hot, how was he? Which was he?"

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled at Chloe. Of course she'd know this show. "Yeah, he was nice but I kind of left after his publicist demanded his attention," Beca admit. "Chace-"

"I'm about to kill you!" Chloe poked a finger into her friend's shoulder. "You're telling me, you hooked up with Chace Crawford. A guy I won't deny fantasizing about and didn't even have him take you home?!"

Beca couldn't help laugh at the dramatics Chloe was portraying in that instance. She held her finger in her hand and set it down before it inflicted anymore damage to her shoulder.

"You better have had a good reason for not staying with him that night," it wasn't a question, but the redhead was demanding more than what Beca was sharing.

Beca's memory went back to that night and she couldn't help her face turning red. Thankfully, what Beca was afraid Chloe would see as more gossip than she's willing to share, the red had took as Beca being bashful.

"I'm starting to regret not taking a break from Nathan before I came here. You have the whole ocean of fish to pick from here," Chloe winked.

"It's getting late, we should get some food," Beca jerked a thumb back at where their car's parked.

Chloe nodded, holding onto a couple of shopping bags with one hand, and interlinking her free arm with beca's giddily. "I'm so glad I'm here with you, Beca!"

* * *

Beca knew she was being awkward. More so than usual. Her eyes shifted to the ocean every once in a while, hoping Chloe wouldn't watch her staring. She couldn't help it though. She could have looked at those blue eyes for hours over the view of the ocean. The way her redhair cascaded across her shoulders. The dip to her-

"Beca?"

"Yes?" Beca looked away only to turn back to face Chloe, hoping her eyes would focus this time. Willing them not to wander was a struggle.

"What else did you get upto?"

"Well, Stacie and I would mostly stick around the city since meetings tend to come up often there. She's taken me around the main places when we had time. Beverly hills, West Hollywood, the celebrity hot spots basically that she needed to be seen in," Beca explained what Stacie and her publicist have explained before about getting the right pictures. Beca's been in a few, hardly visible though as the camera focused on the tall model.

"Sounds intense, and what about that woman who wanted to get you some publicity?"

"Oh, we're negotiating terms right now." Beca couldn't help smirk. Christina has been her ego boost since she got here. Stacie more so. She was probably getting addicted, and there's probably a rehab facility here for just that sort of thing too. That thought made beca laugh.

"What?" Chloe giggled, enjoyed how cheerful beca was here, despite having shown her that she's been missed.

"Just, life here is so different. It's this fake relaxed, but underlying stress," She gestured to how everyone around them didn't seem to have a care in the world, where in fact this was one of the most intense places Beca's ever been. It's no New York, but… LA knew how to hide its worries better. She needn't continue as she offered her hand to Chloe. "I want to show you something."

Chloe raised a brow and took Beca's hand across the table. She made sure the red head was facing away from the sun as they had their meal. They'd already paid and sipped on lemonade waiting for this moment. She led her down to the beach beside the restaurant and turned her to look over at the setting sun.

Chloe was in awe of the view. The two sat on a rock as they watched the sunset and listened to the waves hit the beach. Beca sat right behind her, a little higher up, before scooting down so that her legs were on either side of where Chloe sat. She rested her head on the redhead's shoulder, and admired the similarity between her hair and the sun's red. She bent her head lightly, lips against her skin, wanting so badly to kiss and taste it. She didn't know what was going through her head. Why she had these thoughts for Chloe, when she'd barely had them for Stacie outside of the bedroom.

Chloe's hands fell on Beca's on the rock and guided them around her waist to hold her. Beca didn't fight it, taking in Chloe's scent, satisfied with this short hit for now before pulling back to refrain from acting on impulse.

"I'm really glad you're here," Beca whispered against Chloe's ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I usually start these chapters apologising for the awfulness of my spelling and grammar. I won't this time because I damn well tried my best to edit on my ipad!**

 **Shout out to Allicat606 from ArchiveOfOurOwn for proofreading. Blame her if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes... Kidding!**

 **Check out her story there too!**

* * *

It hasn't been that long of a day, but the two drove back home calling it as much. Beca parked in her designated spot across from her building and helped Chloe carry her belongings in.

"You Miss Beale, can shop anywhere!" Beca practically admired the girl and the several shopping bags they carried from the stores they passed.

"It helps to know fashion," Chloe winked and returned to the task of carrying her luggage from the trunk.

"It helps to have money," Beca retorted. The teacher wasn't exactly required to work. She did because of expectation, to have something to do, and something about giving back and feeling good. Her family was more than happy to support her for life, which explained how she could afford attending college for a few more years than most.

"That too," she giggled, not one to brag. Not that she hid her wealth either, but a show off, she was not. "You're not doing too badly for yourself I see," she managed to get the bag to the floor, before nodding her head at the apartment building, emphasising her earlier statementg they walked over to.

"Loans to be paid off, and abusing Stacie's celebrity status." Beca explained easily, dreading the repayments that loomed over her at the end of every month.

"You're doing alright though?" Chloe's concern was evident on her face, which Beca appreciated but simply laughed at.

"I'm good, no student loans remember." Beca didn't really want to talk about her father for too long, but he was the reason she had one less financial issue to worry about. "Besides, half the car's a present for sticking it out in Barden."

"He must be proud of you," Chloe smiled excitedly at her, happy to hear that Beca's father was supportive of this move.

"Proud, happy to get rid of me. Same thing right?" Beca's sarcasm was evident, and Chloe would usually let it slide, but didn't like how negative her little friend would be about her relationship with her father.

"Don't say that," Chloe wanted to add more but Beca stilled her efforts.

"It's fine," Beca was almost apologetic. "He's already visited with Sheila and they even said how happy they were to have a reason to visit the beach more often." She expressed easily, in hopes to relieve Chloe's role of being the friend who'd fix her relationship with her father.

"That's great. What about your mom?" She progressed the conversation along as they got in and out of the elevator.

"Mom said she'd try to fly out with her boyfriend for Thanksgiving," Beca explained. "Guess everyone would rather the warmth of the west coast."

Chloe laughed at that as Beca fished for her keys and opened the door to her apartment. The brunette held the door open for her friend and allowed her entry first, wheeling in her luggage behind her.

"You've traded up, Becs." Chloe admired the interior, looking around and taking it all in. Her home much less busy than the room Chloe's used to Beca living in. "Oh honey, you cleaned," she turned to the brunette, having noticed the occasional pizza box left over night, or pile of clothes in the background of their Skype calls.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you living in my filth," Beca laughed. "I don't think you could handle it as well as Fat Amy had did," she practically challenged as Chloe dug out out her phone and pulled Beca in for a selfie.

"Smile," Chloe looked at them, before turning her head to place a kiss on Beca's cheek, making her wince one eye closed. She inspected the photo and grinned, stating a quick "perfect," before sending it to their group.

Beca's phone buzzed in response, grabbing it to inspect Chloe's message.

 **Chloe** : *photo* Our little DJ's all grown up and cleaning her own apartment!

 **Jessica** : *heart*

 **Lily** : (^3^)

 **Ashley** : Miss you guys!

 **Fat** **Amy** : BLOE!

 **Beca** : She threatened me…

Chloe looked up from her phone at a grinning Beca. "I did not!" She grabbed the pillow off the bed behind her and ran after Beca, who made her way around the kitchen island. Chloe didn't hesitate to hurl the pillow, missing the brunette, before pursuing the DJ.

Once Chloe made it around the island, Beca ran to the bed, jumping onto the mattress in hopes of getting to the other side. Chloe was fast enough to grab her by the ankle, causing her to fall flat on the bed. The older girl tugged her leg, but she refused to give in without a fight, turning around in hopes of keeping the redhead at arm's length.

Chloe was now climbing over the brunette, who didn't stop squirming, until she grabbed her wrists, pinning them down on either side of above her head, and the rest of her body with hers.

"I Give! I Give!" Beca screamed with laughter as the added weight stilled her. Her breathing slowed as she looked up and realized how close Chloe's face is to hers right now. Beca's face must have turned red, as she felt heat rise from her toes. Then Chloe simply smiled, like it was the most normal thing, unaware of how badly Beca wanted to just…

"You're insanely cute when you're awkward" Chloe admitted, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before getting off her, not wanting to discomfort her host too much.

* * *

"I can't believe you won't sleep in the same bed as me," Chloe whined as Beca settled into the couch.

"It's not exactly a big bed," Beca replied, while fluffing the spare pillow.

"It's the same size as the one back in the Bella house," Chloe challenged. She was right and it's not like Beca and Chloe haven't slept in the same bed, if not tighter spots, together. Beca just wasn't…

"I bought this couch to sleep on, and I damn well will, Beale!" Beca huffed in faux annoyance and plopped down on the couch that fit her size perfectly. She couldn't very well explain herself right now.

"Suit yourself, but don't you dare crawl into this bed later and maul me, Mitchell."

"You wish!" Beca turned away from Chloe, facing the back of the couch to sleep. She wasn't all too tired, where Chloe was asleep in no time after her flight and their day in the sun.

Beca's phone vibrated and Stacie's name flashed on the screen. She checked over her shoulder to see if Chloe was asleep before answering.

"Hello?"

" _Hey. Having fun without me?"_

"We had a good day, Chloe's really enjoying it here."

" _I miss you… and I'm so horny."_

"Stacie." Beca practically warned the model with her tone. "Chloe's asleep-"

" _Then she won't hear you panting for me. Come on Beca~"_

"I'm not going to do that."

" _Why not? It's been over a week, you haven't found someone else have you?"_

"I'm surprised you haven't."

" _How could I, when all I can think about is you, using that toy I bought you to-"_

"Good night Stacie." Beca hung up. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude, but after the Chloe confusion and now this. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't turned on and struggling.

It didn't take long for Stacie to send Beca a message either. The harder Beca pulled away, the faster Stacie sprung back. She opened the message to an Image of the model in a provocative outfit and stance that would put Victoria Secret models to shame. She had to bite her lip, hating how badly she wanted to touch Stacie's body. To let loose and dominate her over and over.

Chloe must have stirred or mumbled something, drawing Beca back from her fantasy. She almost forgot the redhead was even there. Her eyes now checking she hadn't woken her up, before landing on the bedside table with said toy hidden in the drawer. She made a mental note to hide that toy in a less obvious place. She could only imagine how disgusted Chloe would be. The thought alone made her feel bad, and she buried her head into the pillow, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with that conversation.

* * *

"You sure I can come?" Chloe asked for the hundredth time as Beca packed for her recording session with Ashton.

"For the love of god Chloe, yes. Stacie comes all the time," Beca admitted, picking up her laptop bag and purse before heading to the door. "Unless you want to go shop."

"Are you kidding? I get to see the inside of an actual recording studio. I'm not passing that up!" Chloe walked past Beca and out of the apartment.

"Just make sure to keep it all confidential, and don't worry about anything Ashton says," Beca forewarned, now used to her colleague/supervisor. He was such a softy, and she had leverage with Stacie as a friend.

"Can you stop bringing your friends to the booth?" Ashton whined as Beca walked ahead of him with Chloe.

"It's my scheduled time, meaning it's my choice who I can and can't bring with me." She challenged him to walk out on the only available slot they managed. "You didn't seem to mind when it was Stacie," Beca wasn't above dangling that string in front of him either.

"Fine, but you really need to start working as part of a team." Ashton practically coached her, playing his role of acting supervisor.

"Tolerating you is more than enough work," she teased back, and he feigned heartache as he grabbed at his chest.

"You hurt me."

Chloe watched the interaction bemused by Beca's comfort with her friend from work. From what the DJ had told her, it seemed that she had very few, and was glad that Ashton was a good guy. He kind of reminded her of Jesse even.

The two producers talked for a few minutes before Beca walked into the recording booth and started to sing the lyrics Ashton had rewrote. The same segment of the song replayed a few times as Beca sung the words in the different ways they'd discussed, accommodating to the song as needed. This went on for an hour.

"Live me or let me die?" Chloe interrupted after their last take, questioning the lyrics. She looked over to Beca who shrugged and pointed at Ashton.

"It's still a work-in-progress… It's either that or _Leave me and let me die._ "

"Why so negative?" Chloe asked just as Beca returned from the booth.

"It's not exactly a happy song, Chlo'," Beca clarified briefly, knowing her friend had only heard maybe three or four lines. They were almost out of time for today to argue anymore, and Beca wasn't too happy with the progress, but if this is what helped Ashton to modify his lyrics, then she'd do it, for now.

"Haven't seen Stacie for a while…" Ashton stated, but was evidently curious of her whereabouts as Beca packed.

"Yeah, she's out in Miami for a photoshoot. She's back at the end of the week."

"Oh, when she's back… Do you think maybe you could put in a word for me? I'd kind of like to ask her out," Hope filled those teal eyes that even Chloe had to admit were beautiful against his tanned skin. His height also made him a pretty decent candidate for Stacie.

"Oh, I don't think she's available," Beca replied before she even knew what she was saying. This was Stacie. She's ALWAYS available.

Chloe turned and watched the younger girl skeptically, as Beca seemed apologetic to Ashton. She couldn't help the feeling that something was different now. Beca would never act as Stacie's filter. She's never frankly cared if Stacie slept with half the world. Maybe it was because she worked with Ashton. That must be it.

"Before I forget. This chick wants to be my publicist," Beca mentioned to Ashton, who hid his disappointment well.

"Publicists are tricky, but give her a shot before you hit your fame. It's a good opportunity to test her."

"You mean our fame," Beca offered kindly, genuinely feeling bad about keeping Stacie to herself, or whatever it was she was doing.

"There's the team spirit. See you Saturday?" He smiled, the kind of smile that would make everyone in the room smile, and they did.

"See you Saturday."

"It was nice meeting you," Chloe waved bye as they walked out.

* * *

Beca, having promised to pick Stacie up, waited with Chloe by the car as the model was escorted to them out of the airport terminal.

"Hey Pitches!" Stacie hugged the two girls as security stood nearby. "I've missed you!" She didn't hesitate to kiss the top of both their heads before turning to the bodyguard and waving him away.

"Missed you too, S." Beca replied, which made Chloe laugh. Partly because it sounded too Gossip Girl for Beca, and partly because Stacie was such a Serena* that it freakishly worked. Along with the obvious initial of Stacie's name, of course.

Beca got in the car, opening the trunk from the driver's seat for the airport staff to load up with a couple of Stacie's bags before tipping him.

"How've you been Chloe?" Stacie walked ahead and around the car, before turning to face the redhead.

"Great, it's been so good being under the sun," she reached for the passenger seat door and opened it.

"Thanks," Stacie smiled and got in next to Beca. Chloe stood surprised, only snapping out of it as Beca called for her to get in before the paparazzi caught up. Her brows furrowed in anger, she was no door man.

* * *

 **AN: So I've been asked to write longer chapters, and I have been trying to update more frequently regardless. Hope this kills two complaints with one update. Let me know what you guys think! I'd also like to hear your thoughts on Ashton's lyrics *cough* my lame attempts at writing lyrics. Which do you prefer of the two lines, if either, or if it's all shit. Let me hear it! =)**

 ***Serena is a character from Gossip Girl, and I'm a weirdo who likes putting eastereggs in stories =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter!**

 **Shout out to Allicat606 from ArchiveOfOurOwn for nagging me into writing this despite my block. Thanks for the support!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stacie had landed no more than three hours ago and had completely monopolised Beca.

They drove to a diner on their way home for a late lunch and were ushered to a booth. Once again, Stacie cut Chloe off to slide in after Beca. Chloe glared, this wasn't normal Stacie behaviour. She'd let it slide once, but now there was an evident trend.

"I've been craving their sweet potato fries for weeks," Stacie almost groaned, and Beca nodded in agreement. The two have been here before, so much so that the waitress recognized them with smiles and pleasantries.

"I'll get those right out Stace," and was even on first name basis with them. "I'll come back for the rest of your order shortly, we both know how Beca gets when she's hungry."

"I'm not THAT bad," Beca defended, earning herself a questionable look from all three girls, which made her sink into her seat.

"Aw, Bae." Stacie patted Beca's head.

That sparked something in Chloe, and Beca didn't seem at all shocked by it or the way Stacie was petting her hair. They've gotten pretty close, and Beca is much less wary about her personal space.

Beca noticed Chloe staring and corrected herself, which stilled Stacie. "They have great burgers," she picked up the menu, practically hiding behind it now. She couldn't help how comfortable she had gotten around Stacie now.

"You should really try their truffle burger," Stacie recommended to Chloe, which had Beca nodding in agreement, still perusing the menu for herself. She knew what she wanted, but hoped to blend into the background as the other girls conversed. It didn't work.

"What would you recommend, Beca?" Chloe asked her, hoping to get a second opinion. She didn't mean to blank Stacie just then, but the model was irritating her with that condescending tone.

"Uh…" Beca looked up from the menu. "The truffle burger is really good," she reaffirmed with Stacie once again, which made the model grin proudly.

"Is that your usual here?" Chloe looked over the menu for herself now.

"Beca's a huge fan of truffles now," Stacie exclaimed. "Ever since we got that truffle ravioli," the model reminded the DJ, only looking at her now, who nodded along.

"That was really great, we should take Chloe there," Beca turned to the redhead, unaware of Stacie's displeased expression.

"I can't wait, I love Italian!" Chloe added and set her menu down as the waitress returned with a plate of sweet potato fries.

"Thanks Ashley. We'll have two truffle burgers, medium." Stacie started to order, pointing at herself and Beca. "Bunless for me,"

"Of course." Ashley wrote down knowingly, which made Stacie smile as she returned hers and Beca's menus to the waitress..

"And two diet cokes. Chloe?" Stacie offered the redhead the opportunity to order.

"The same, in a bun, thanks." Chloe challenged back, a firm smile on her face to maintain the pleasantries as the model irked her. It's not that she wanted to fight with Stacie, but her defensive instincts were kicking in the more offensive Stacie seemed to get. She couldn't place it though, as she turned to Beca, who avoided eye contact, at all costs it seemed.

* * *

"That hit the spot," Stacie stretched, once again taking the seat by Beca, as Chloe sat in the back. "Now for some music," she reached over to switch on the radio, unfamiliar with Beca's system.

"Here," Chloe leaned forward in the space between the two girls, her head tilting to shoot Beca a smile as she switched it to play the DJ's mash ups. "It has bluetooth," Chloe explained to Stacie before leaning back into her seat.

"So does mine, I just never bothered with it," the model shrugged, uninterested. She reached over, her hand plucking the phone from Beca's pocket to change songs.

"I actually made this new one I think you'll like," both girls perked up as Beca instructed Stacie to look for the mash up dated on monday.

Taylor Swift's "Bad blood"'s lyrics played into her song "We are never getting back together"'s intro.

"I love this song!" both passengers exclaimed at the same time. They looked over at each other and smiled. Chloe started singing along with "never ever", where Stacie picked up on the "bad blood" lyrics. Beca couldn't help the smile on her face as they caught on with how the songs were blended together and sang on their ride to Stacie's.

* * *

Four mash ups later, Beca was parking the car in front of Stacie's building. She reached for the lever to release the trunk and got out of the car to help get the bags.

"It's great seeing you Chloe," Stacie genuinely admit as she got out of the car. "Guess I'll see you soon, there are bound to be a few good parties to take you to this week."

"Great, let me know." Chloe got out from the back, hugging her friend good bye for now. Whatever transpired earlier seemed to dissipate as they sang and laughed together.

"Miss Stacie," they turned to the porter who appeared from her building, already taking the heaviest of the bags from Beca.

"Hi Bartek," she greeted the man. "We can manage the rest." she explained, seeing him struggle. The porter nodded and continued to carry the bag in.

"I'll be right back," Beca gave Stacie one of the bags and wheeled them into her building.

"I'll be here!" Chloe called as the two walked away, still conversing.

"I really missed you Beca," Stacie whispered to her shorter friend.

"Could you, ease up in front of Chloe?" Beca retaliated. She didn't like the little tiffs, which probably confused Chloe since they came out of nowhere.

"Do you like her too?" Stacie challenged, intrigued by this side of Beca. It… turned her on. Her former captain always had a commanding presence, but never this assertive.

"Look, I don't think it's smart of you to pick a fight over nothing." Beca sighed as the elevator doors shut behind them, now facing the model who stood around a foot taller than her. "Nothing is happening between Chloe and I, and even if there was, nothing is going on between us either," Beca reconfirmed with herself as much as the model.

"Nothing?" Stacie raised a brow, she leaned into Beca and kissed her lips chastely. "I wouldn't call it nothing…"

"Stacie-" Beca warned with a tilt of her head, but the model wouldn't listen as she kissed Beca again, deeper. Beca's first instinct was to shove her away, where she grabbed her wrists only to pull her closer.

A moan escaped the model, and she wanted nothing more than to continue this, in her bed. "Ten minutes, please?" She pleaded against panting lips as the elevator chimed at their arrival to her floor.

"No," Beca managed, despite her needs crying out for Stacie to just… "Chloe's waiting." She said more as a reminder to herself. The porter appeared from Stacie's apartment to help move the rest of the bags out of the lift. Beca couldn't dare step out of the elevator in fear of what she may do. "I'll call you later," she pressed the button for the ground floor and watched as a displeased Stacie waved bye beyond shutting doors.

Fuck.

* * *

"Was it just me or is Stacie mad at me?" Chloe asked, unsure of what she may have done. Stacie's known to have her bitchy side, but never with a fellow Bella.

Beca didn't want to answer that. She occupied herself readying her place on the couch to sleep.

"You know, I feel bad." Chloe watched Beca fluff her pillow. "You've been sleeping on the couch for almost a week. I really don't mind, Beca." She walked up behind the brunette and sat on the couch adamantly. "I can sleep here for a night if you really don't want to share the bed." She batted her eyelashes at the brunette.

Beca simply watched as Chloe's lower lip protruded in the most innocent of pouts. Her eyes drifting to the gap at the top of Chloe's shirt before turning away. "I can't let you do that!" She explained, only to have Chloe take her hand and pull her to bed.

"Then just sleep here," Chloe tugged her down to sit on the bed. Before Beca could get up, she wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her in place. "I need a teddy bear and forgot to pack mine."

"Size jokes? Really?" Beca scoffed, but was already giving in. "Fine, but no cuddling…" She started to get under the cover, slipping her phone out of her short's pocket.

"A little cuddling?" Chloe teased, getting under the cover with her and scooting close to the brunette. Chloe reached to brush the hair out of Beca's face as they looked at eachother in the dim light. "I'm really having fun on this holiday, Beca." Chloe whispered, and before the brunette could protest she leaned in closer, head ducking under the DJ's chin.

This isn't the first time Beca's held Chloe to sleep. But, unlike before, different ideas lingered in her mind. Nevertheless, Beca placed a secure arm around Chloe, hand on her hip, as her other arm was tucked under the pillow to sleep.

"I Love you, Becs."

"Love you too, Chlo'."

* * *

Beca knew better. She did. Most of the time. But the lack of sex was getting to her. She couldn't control her thoughts, waking up next to a fairly attractive redhead in her arms. Her hand was burning against the skin of Chloe's waist. Beca watched where it lay, and inched it around to her lower back to draw her closer, for comfort.

Her eyes now fixated on her sleeping face, memorising everything about her face. Her thumb flexed against the redhead's back, craving to touch and inspect the scar on her face. She willed it still, not wanting to wake the beauty she was admiring. She leaned in closer for a better look, her nose accidentally bumping Chloe's lightly, which stilled Beca as blue eyes fluttered open to look at her.

Beca sported a deer in the headlights look, caught in her perusing. Her heart raced a mile a minute, fearful of what the redhead would think.

Chloe smiled. Her hand, reached up, cupping the brunettes face as she leaned in and kissed her lips chastely. "You're so cute," she admired, thumb caressing her cheek. She rubbed her nose against Beca's, permitting her next action.

Beca leaned in and captured her lips. Her hand now pulling the redhead close, and Chloe didn't seem to pull back. The redhead's entire frame leaned against Beca as she kissed her deeply. She wanted more.

Chloe moaned against Beca's kisses, unprepared of her expert tongue's work against hers, or the way her teeth bit on her lower lip. Her hands were now holding onto Beca's neck, in fear of falling away from this. Her leg moved over to secure the brunette against her body.

Beca didn't miss a beat, her leg moving in the space between Chloe's legs to add friction against the redhead's core. Her arm around her waist, guiding Chloe to grind against her leg for release. She pulled away from kissing her to watch the redhead moan. Watch her every pleasured expression, before continuing to kiss her neck.

"Beca-" Chloe panted, goading her on.

Beca moved her free hand up to cup her breast, stimulating the redhead to a new level. She was fully aware that she could easily have the redhead undone. Her arm around her waist, forcing Chloe to move faster against her thigh. Her teeth raking along the skin of her neck, leaving light bites to soothe with a tender tongue. A firm hand massaging her breasts. Chloe was going to com-

"S-stop." The redhead urged.

Everything stopped. Beca pulled her entire frame away, looking at Chloe in fear of having let herself maul the girl in her bed.

Chloe was panting, struggling to catch her breathe. Her eyes shut, but her hands still limp around Beca's neck. "That was…" she sighed, "more than I was expecting."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no. It was… wow." Chloe spoke breathlessly. "I just needed to stop there." She smiled, her hand now on Beca's cheek, soothing the worried girl across from her. "You're… something else, Beca Mitchell."

Beca smiled softly, inching in only for Chloe to cross the rest of the space to place a chaste kiss on her lips, before cuddling against her chest. Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe securely, and sighed in relief.

She wasn't exactly sure what had transpired between them, or what it meant. One win at a time. Chloe hadn't rejected her... So far.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave comments and reviews. I'd love to hear what you have to say about this chapter, since I struggled writing it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: sorry this is late. I had a lot going on... Adrian. Thank you for your support!

* * *

Chloe wasn't sure what came over her last night. She didn't think that a peck would lead to so much more from Beca. She glanced up at the sleeping brunette, the DJ's arms still loosely holding onto her. She buried her head against her chest, hands gripping onto the material of her shirt as she contemplated where it all came from.

Beca surprised her.

They've kissed before. If anything, Chloe presumed that she would have crossed a line kissing Beca again, but there she was, all of her, touching, kissing, groping…

Her cheeks burned, the tint evidently there from the thoughts of what they were doing. What Beca had almost done to her. How she wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off in response and reach that blissful release.

She had feelings for Beca. She loves her. But… she never thought of it as more than what best friends would feel for one another.

Beca's different.

SHE is different with Beca.

She gravitated towards her, and never thought twice about her actions. Not when she walked in on her in the shower, and definitely not when she kissed her last night. She let herself give in, until she knew she couldn't handle more of her. All of her at once. Sinking in pleasure, and, despite every nerve ending in her body, she needed to get some air before she drowned. Drowning in Beca appealed to her though.

A content sigh escaped her.

"Good morning," Beca greeted looking down at the redhead groggily. She wiped at her eyes, hoping to get a clearer look of the beautiful girl in her bed.

"Morning," Chloe smiled as she watched Beca's actions, not unlike that of the sleepy kids she taught in the mornings. The thought brought a sparkle of adoration to her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" The DJ asked, as she sat up. Chloe instinctively rolled off and watched the brunette make her way to the bathroom.

"Great," Chloe got up from her end, unsure of how Beca would be today after everything. She didn't let it affect her though, didn't want to ever filter herself around Beca. "Last night was fun," she called as she heard the water running and Beca brush her teeth. She was able to make out Beca's agreement from whatever noise she added to her gargling.

The brunette stepped out of the bathroom, and Chloe decided to walk in. She may as well get ready for the day.

"Hey," Beca let Chloe pass her, before grabbing her arm. With one firm tug, Chloe twirled and stumbled into Beca's arms. The DJ smiled to the shocked girl, one hand on her arm steadying her, the other around her neck, guiding her to lean in as she pressed forward to kiss her.

Chloe moaned. Partly from the shock of Beca's actions, and partly as Beca's tongue grazed hers with firm sweeps. The DJ knew what she was doing, and it scared her. Scared her to think that Beca had this side that she never knew of. The idea of Beca being an expert with... Women.

"I hate my morning breath," Beca admit, grinning at the flushed face Chloe was sporting. Part of her feeling cocky, as she imagined herself seducing the redhead. She knew she could.

She recalls the "training" Stacie involved her in at parties. Pointing her towards women she'd wanted Beca to seduce. The model simply enjoyed intercepting, watching Beca lead a girl on, knowing that the DJ would only leave the party with her at the end. It was an ego boost for both girls, which is probably why Beca hadn't minded being a toy in Stacie's little private game. Though, right now... Beca had no intention of walking away and leaving Chloe anything less than satisfied.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, though she struggled to believe any words escaped her. Beca's light laugh confirmed it. The glint in the shorter girl's eyes was unmistakable for anything other than lust.

"We can try again... A little slower," Beca offered, her lips dipping to attach to a sensitive spot along Chloe's neck.

Chloe let out a mewl, before stepping away. She was not used to Beca being this forward. Last night was fun, but she couldn't trust herself with Beca right now. She has a boyfriend. "I should shower, get ready for your recording session with Ashton."

Beca nodded, allowing the redhead to retreat. She wasn't ready for this, and she wasn't going to force it. She still had a few weeks with the teacher.

"I'll get in after you," the brunette offered and allowed the rest of the day to go by normally.

Their banter went back to teasing and laughing, Chloe would still invade Beca's personal space without much consideration. And Beca would make a sly comment in turn.

"Sorry I'm making you spend time indoors," Beca offered as she parked her car a block from her office building.

"I think the sun is doing wonders for me," Chloe examined her arms and the sun kissed tone she sported as they walked. Beca examined them too, a hand reaching over to inspect the freckles on her shoulder. Without forewarning, she leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder.

"How cute, did Chloe get an owie?" Stacie mocked as she walked over to the two.

"Hey?" Chloe raised a brow. She wasn't expecting Stacie there today.

Beca didn't seem embarrassed, so much as annoyed. She knew Stacie won't just let this be. Stacie has claimed her, and she needed to have this talk with her soon. Especially after last night, she needed to clear the air and that wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

"Stacie comes by in hopes to strike up some gossip," Beca nods her head at the paparazzi hiding behind a bush. They've gotten pretty good at spotting them.

"It's free marketing," Stacie quoted her publicist, giving Beca a hug to show they were ok... For now.

"Hey, I'm starting to feel a little crowded here." Ashton teased as he took turns hugging the three girls.

"You love it," Stacie flirted, running her index finger up his chest to hook under his shirt's collar and flick it outwards.

Beca rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time Stacie flirted with others to get to her. She always failed though. Beca wasn't jealous of how Stacie flirted, she admired it. The confidence, and how every movement has been precisely planned to achieve her goal.

"Becs, I think I got this down," Ashton didn't seem to fall for Stacie's tricks, following his talk with Beca last week. The model wasn't going to be interested in him it seems.

The brush off didn't go unnoticed. She usually had Ashton wrapped around her little finger, but here he was, dedicated in his work, and barely paying any attention to her. Talking to Beca about her song, for her music video. Not fair.

Beca went into the recording booth and on Ashton's mark would sing routinely. Ashton sighed, unsure why they-

He turned his head and listened as Chloe hummed and sang the song while flicking through a magazine.

"Shut the fuck up... You can sing?!" Ashton pointed surprised at Chloe. He returned to Beca and switched on the intercom, "your friend can sing?"

"Yeah, we all can," Stacie rolled her eyes, distracting herself with her nail care. Sure she could get someone else to do it, but she liked her own methods.

"Get in there," Ashton gestured for Chloe, Stacie was too distracted for him to offer. "You should sing together, see how it sounds."

Chloe looked at Ashton, then to Beca, who shrugged with a smile. Chloe smiled back and was up and walking into the booth with Beca. Beca hooked up another pair of headphones before the redhead arrived.

As Chloe walked into the room, she could hear the difference in acoustics. The structure and material of the room was completely new to her. She looked to Beca, and accepted the headphones the DJ placed over her ears.

Out of sight, Beca took Chloe's hand and guided her to the mic, and trusted Chloe to know the song by now.

"All good in there? Chloe?" Ashton checked specifically.

Beca held Chloe's hand tighter.

"We're good," Beca confirmed, looking over Chloe knowingly.

The beat started, and soon enough Chloe and Beca were singing together.

 _In the rain_

 _Falling sunlight_

 _Goes away_

 _Without much fight_

 _Sometimes life_

 _Just defines us_

 _Because life_

 _Won't provide us_

 _When the light_

 _Leaves beyond us_

 _I see nothing_

 _We are all, simply lost_

 _So let me live_

 _Let me die_

 _Let me be_

 _Or let me lie_

 _I can't be_

 _Who you want_

 _Who you need_

 _Who you trust_

 _Just tell me_

 _what to be_

 _To be with you_

 _For this life_

Chloe looked up at Beca, and it's not that the words were extensively well written, but Beca's voice, and the way she looked. Chloe could see that the brunette was singing to her. For her to listen and admire her voice as she did that first time they duet together.

"You ok?" Beca asked, pleased with their duet. "You're not going through PTSD singing with me again," she teased and earned a shake of Chloe's head in return.

"I really missed this..."

"That was great, maybe we could add Chloe's vocal to the chorus?" Ashton suggested.

Beca furrowed her brow. That idea didn't sit well with her. This wasn't a Bellas performance. This was her thing, and Stacie was just the face. Add anymore Bellas and she loses her credibility as a solo artist.

"That was fun, but I think we should stick with a one person vocal." Beca explained back, only to catch Chloe's disappointment of being dismissed off the record. Beca would have to explain later.

"We'll talk later." Ashton shrugged as he looked at his watch. "We're out of time. But a couple more recordings and I think we'll have something to deliver." He explained.

"Finally!" Stacie exacerbated.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is pretty exciting!" Chloe cheered, stepping into the limo Beca's publicist booked and sent over. Well, publicist-to-be.

The girls had already planned to head over to a Pop Up that night. One of the companies Stacie models for was sponsoring the event, and it was Chloe's first big night out in LA. Beca wasn't surprised that Christina had made it her business to know about these plans, and insisted they arrive in style. The DJ wanted to decline at first, but at the enthusiasm Chloe showed, she couldn't turn down the opportunity to show the redhead a glimpse of the high life. Chloe may be comfortable with money, but Limos and celebrity status were definitely beyond her, outside the A Capella world that is.

"Your first night out in LA. It's pretty exciting," Beca gave in to the energy Chloe exuded. She also couldn't help feeling guilty, and wanted to keep Chloe at a ten for the rest of the night. She felt bad having shut down the idea of them singing together on her project. This would be the least she could do, especially since she rather not explain her selfish desire. Thankfully, Chloe seemed to move past it.

"You should've seen Beca, when she first got here she was all nervous, and now-" Stacie poked Beca's cheek, who was quick to pathetically swat at the model's hand, "She's all boss-man Beca."

"Oh, you already have a reputation?" Chloe didn't realize Beca was getting popular already in the industry.

"Not exactly..." Beca glared at Stacie to stop before it went far. She couldn't explain it. Chloe would just have to _see_.

As they entered, Beca shrugged off her leather jacket and Chloe followed suit with her own. Staff walked by and took them away before presenting them with a tray of drinks.

"Stacie! Beca!" Michael appeared and greeted the two. "And new meat I see," He took Chloe's hand and had her turn for him. "I like…" he admit before returning to Stacie. "S, there's a couple of people I'm just dying to introduce you to."

"That's Stacie's hair stylist," Beca explained, noticing Chloe's confusion at what just transpired. "He's gay."

"I can see that," Chloe admit, having noticed him blatantly checking out men as Stacie talked to people. "So where are your people?"

"They're-"

"Right here." Christina walked over.

"Chloe, this is Christina." Beca introduced, not exactly pleased by her sudden appearance.

"The publicist to-be" Chloe smirked, enjoying how intense this woman's intent was in signing Beca. Frankly, she believed everyone should be as interested, knowing Beca's talent.

"Indeed," the dark haired woman returned with a malevolent smirk of her own. "And don't worry Beca, I'm not here for you tonight. I have a couple of clients to watch out for. Though, if you need me I'm a call away. Nice meeting you" As quickly as she entered, she'd left. Aware of Beca's favoritism towards whom she wants around her, she hadn't intended to stay too long.

"She seems to pick up on your 'go away' vibe," Chloe teased Beca. "She's not THAT bad?"

"I just don't think anyone in this world is genuine," Beca sighed, relaxing now that she was alone with Chloe.

"Including you?" Chloe challenged her statement.

"Especially me," She grinned in returning, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. She behaved herself and reached for another drink.

"Beca!" Beca's head turned to a model she'd met a few night before. A model she led on who just didn't get the hint. A model she wanted to keep away from Chloe. A model she couldn't even remember her name. Shit.

"Hey," Beca smiled, hand instinctively landing on the taller woman's hip, finger's dangerously low along the curvature of her behind.

"Your caretaker seems to be busy," the model hinted, easing into Beca's personal space, wanting Beca to…

"Chloe," Beca turned to the redhead which was in little shock on the model's interest, nor Beca's panic. "this is…"

"Elise," The woman offered a challenging quirk of the brow.

The interruption gave Beca the chance to step back, and wrap an arm around Chloe's waist. "Elise, This is Chl-" The model wouldn't even hear it as she walked off disinterested.

Chloe couldn't help the bubbling laughter that escaped her.

Stacie didn't like this. Watching the two laugh and giggle. By this point of the night, Beca would be hitting on the designated hot girl, only to crush their dreams by walking away and going home with her.

"Cindy," Stacie called to her publicist, lingering not far from her. "Could you fetch Beca for me?"

"Yeah, girls can be rude here." Beca agreed with Chloe, relieved that the redhead found it comical and less suspicious. She also didn't mind that her hand remained on the older girl's lower back, thumb caressing lazily.

"Beca." The two girls turned to the blonde with the blackberry. "Stacie's asking for you."

"Thanks Cindy," Beca nodded and returned to Chloe. Leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Stace-"

"There she is, this is the talent behind my new music video," Stacie introduced the DJ/Producer/Singer.

It's moments like these, Beca really appreciated Stacie bringing her up. Spreading the word. You're nothing if not talked about. All and all, it's worth just being nice and talking to these people. Discuss her _art_. She turned to check on Chloe every so often, not wanting to leave her alone. Though, it didn't take long for a guy to swoop in and start a conversation with the lone redhead. This would have been annoying to watch if Chloe wasn't looking over as frequently with an expression of humour. Still, she made a point of keeping an eye on the situation.

Stacie noticed Beca's distraction. How her eyes would turn to the redhead, barely listening to some of her comments. She didn't like sharing the attention, and maybe she did feel threatened. This was their project, and Beca was her _friend with benefits_. She didn't want that taken away by Chloe just because they're best friends.

"She's such an amazing DJ, and mashup master," Stacie took Beca's hand to bring her into the conversation once more with a compliment. "I'm just lucky to have her in my life," Stacie checked, and once again Beca was looking over to Chloe. That's it. No questions asked, she turned the girl around and leaned in. Lips finding familiarity in one another. Camera flashes going off around them. This was it. Beca wasn't going to tell Chloe that they're a thing, then let the tabloids do it.

Chloe turned to look at where the commotion picked up. Her heart sunk at the view of it. Stacie kissing Beca. Beca not pulling away. Beca and Stacie. Everything started to make sense. Everything… so why did Beca, the other night. She had to go.

Beca pulled away and looked up at Stacie in shock. "What are you-" before the idea of any form of lesbian reputation concluded in her mind, she remembered one important person. Chloe. "Shit." she caught sight of the girl running off, and chased after her.

"Chloe!" She called, but the girl was in the elevator. Next thing she knew Christina was at her side, keeping people at bay as she walked Beca out with Stacie and her own publicist in toe.

"Care to explain?" Christina asked, not even looking. "I need to know how to spin this story… in a way that YOU want." Christina confirmed, recognising the dilemma that transpired.

"I can't think of this right now-"

"You have to. This is business, this is going to determine who you are. Kissing the model you've been working with openly will stir up stories."

"Then kill it." She looked up and caught sight of a distraught Stacie. She's never looked so mad at the other Bella. She couldn't even look at her, as she returned to Christina. "You're my publicist. I want this shut down!" She practically ordered before running out to the closest bathroom.

Beca wasn't the type to panic. Not like this, but everything hit her. Her personal life, her sex life, her career life all collided together in one instance and it's too much. She wanted to shut down and crawl into her bed. She wanted to find Chloe, but… she lost her. That's what it feels like right now. She lost her best friend, she lost her reputation and-

"Beca?" She heard Stacie's soft trepid voice call to her from outside her stall. The bathroom was secured.

"Fuck off Stacie," Beca pulled out her phone to call Chloe. Voicemail.

"Beca, I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I didn't think you and Chloe wouldn't survive this."

The door opened and Beca stared up the Stacie in pure disgust. "You don't get it. There's nothing going on between us. Now the world thinks so, and I'm sorry but you said it yourself. This was just fun. I don't want you, I want CHLOE. We were good, as friends, but Chloe…"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"Just leave Stacie." Beca knew she was harsh, but anger was the only thing keeping her tears at bay.

Stacie nodded, and walked away. The guilt crushing her. How didn't she see this before? Beca and Chloe.

As the door shut Beca dialed a familiar number.

Voicemail. Obviously, considering what time it is.

"Hey, Jesse." she couldn't help sob. "I'm not sure why I'm calling you of all people. I guess I miss you… everything is just so," she had to keep herself from choking on tears. "Fucked up here. Wish you'd call, or text, or just be here… Hope everything is better for you on the east coast." she sighed, and stayed silent for much too long. Her thoughts trying to formulate the words but, nothing. She knew she had to end the call. She looked up and watched as Christina was the next to step in. "Bye Jesse." she hung up

"You ok?" She asked, genuinely concerned for her client. Beca got up and wiped away the tears. Game face back on.

"How's the crowd?"

"Settled, we can get you home."

"Good, and Christina… you make sure not a single picture of Stacie or I gets leaked and you can consider yourself hired."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Because I made you guys wait so long for the last chapter. This one is a quick update just to say thank you:)

As always, thanks to my supportive beta Allicat606!

Check out her story and leave her comments! Now available on FF!

* * *

Chloe didn't know what came over her. The need to run was overwhelming. The sight in front of her just kicked in her flight instinct. Go away because this isn't your place. It's not, but how could Beca not tell her about Stacie? And then just... The other night... She felt used.

Though, it _is_ Stacie. Chloe reminded herself as she rode the cab back to Beca's, grateful for the spare key she had to get in. Then what? She wouldn't just get on a flight back to Seattle. Back to Nathan. Nathan...

Why did this even hurt? She's never wanted to get away from Beca so much. She's never wanted to get away from anyone like this. All she knows is Beca **hurt** her. Beca **can** hurt her. In a way she felt betrayed. Cheated on.

Which doesn't make sense!

Chloe groaned loudly at her own thoughts.

"You ok Miss?" The cab driver asked, finding the redhead in the mix of hand gestures and facial expressions that are a tell all sign she was conflicted.

"Ye- No. I just saw my best friend kiss another friend of ours."

"And you like this guy?" Was the first question he asked, blatantly assumptive but, for the most part, true.

"Yeah... A lot." Chloe didn't even care to correct him. It didn't matter.

"Then talk to him, he can't read your mind. Men are dumb like that." Chloe couldn't help giggle. Because it made sense, and Beca was such a little boy sometimes! All tough on the outside but mushy marshmallow through and through. _People_ are dumb, and she definitely falls true to that statement.

"Thanks, I'll try." Chloe paid the man, thankful that they accepted card payments, and for his advice.

"Your welcome, have a good night." He waved her goodbye and waited for her to get into the building before driving off.

Yes, she needed to talk to Beca. Cool down and talk, see what she has to say about Stacie. Because, this is Beca and she's not the most open person and Chloe shouldn't have run. That was her _stupid_ _people_ moment. She should have been normal and acceptant of the DJ finding more about herself and doing whatever, whomever, she wants. Maybe even get answers and or an apology for the other night. No more over analysing, Beca should be home soon and they'll talk.

* * *

Beca has never been one to talk to paparazzi. Christina knew this and made a point to get her door to door with minimal photography.

"You realize killing this story is the most difficult job I've ever gotten," Christina mumbled loud enough as her and Beca rid in the back of the town car the publicist booked. "Fans are going to be disappointed."

"Wait..." Beca turned to Christina. "Fans?"

The pixie haired woman nodded. "You have no idea, do you?" The publicist studied Beca's face. "When was the last time you googled yourself?" It wasn't really a question, as much as an acquisition as Christina did this for her.

"The last week of never," Beca scoffed as to why she'd even do such a thing. She should have apparently as Christina showed her the screen filled with websites **shipping** her and Stacie. Manipulated images, and .. Oh god fanfiction!

"This is unreal," Beca scrolled through.

"Yeah, ever since you two have been seen out together and news about your singing, A Capella and future music production leaked... Needless to say, you," Christina took her phone back, "Beca Mitchell, are someone people will be looking for." She admired the work she contributed to this fame.

"So, what? I let the photos spread?" Beca didn't know where the self proclaimed fan guru was going with this.

"It won't hurt you, I can definitely shift it all to your favour. Hollywood loves lesbian couples, let alone a young, up and coming, couple."

"We're not a couple," Beca clarified, eyes glaring as she wasn't exactly pleased by being paired with the model.

"And you don't have to be. You never even need to comment and I'll restrict all interview questions. You just let the fans' imaginations run and hang out with Stacie like you always do." Christina made a point to explain with as much detail to have Beca understand the angle she's working.

"That'll be difficult since I'm not exactly happy with her."

"Why is that? Haven't you two..." Beca cast a glance for Christina to stop. "It's been obvious to almost everyone around you." She rested back in her seat. "You kind of exude sexual tension around each other."

"Whatever..." Beca huffed, not even considering what the woman was saying. They rode in silence for a couple of minutes before she turned to Christina. "Why did you kiss me that night?" Fair it's a little out of the blue, but Stacie kissed her now and Christina kissed her before. It's been on her mind. Especially as she'll be working with this woman, she had to know.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She shot back her own question, smirking indignantly.

"I don't know..." Beca offered genuinely which in turn earned her a genuine response from Christina.

"You're a beautiful woman. I'm not saying I'm into women either, but I know when to take hold of a grand opportunity. Like now... I think you should let the photo spread. I'll make it so it's a drunken friendly kiss, and minimise comments. I'll even work with Stacie's publicist."

Beca thought about it as they arrived to her building. "Fine." She agreed. "This definitely can't ruin my rep?" She had to ask just as she was getting out of the car. The last thing she wanted was for this to shadow her talents in music.

"I wouldn't allow it. You're going to be the most desirable woman in LA to hang out with, and we'll build off that for your music marketing." Christina explained, grinning excitedly.

"Alright, I'll come by your office to talk contracts."

"Done. Good luck with red," Christina nodded to the door.

"Thanks." Beca took in a deep breath, readying herself for battle.

* * *

Chloe paced the length of the dark studio apartment. She slipped off her heels, but didn't even bother changing as she expected Beca soon. Sooner than when she finally heard the door being unlocked. She stood in her place, deer in headlights/hall-lights as the light poured in from behind Beca.

Beca looked up and let out a breathe she didn't know she held. Relief washed over her as Chloe was still there. She hadn't even registered the idea that Chloe could have left until a moment ago. "Hey"

"Hi," Chloe returned and offered her hand for Beca to take. She guided them to sit on the bed and talk. "I'm sorry I ran out," she offered simply. "I shouldn't have made a scene, and I hope we can... Talk?" Chloe's confidence dropped as she spoke. She wasn't sure Beca wanted to even talk, maybe hide in her shell.

"I... Should have told you." Beca was reluctant but knew it needed to be put out there. "I'll tell you everything but, some parts you may not like." The younger woman forewarned.

Chloe simply nodded, her hand still holding Beca's, connecting them. Reassuring her that she's still there even as Beca looked elsewhere.

"Stacie and I had been sleeping together. It started off as just me experimenting, maybe even easing into the realm for being with other women eventually. I... Didn't even know if I wanted other women, at times it felt like I'd still rather the guy at the bar over the girl at the dance floor. But, the more I allowed myself to _feel_ anything the more I realised that I'm definitely **not** walking the straight path." Beca scratched her head. She couldn't look at Chloe, she didn't want to get affected by the redhead's expressions. Whatever they may be. "But. Even though I'd approach other women, flirt, and lead them on, I'd still end up with Stacie. She was the safe and familiar option. I wouldn't want the hassle of a one night stand or someone eventually wanting more. Stacie and I understood each other, or at least we used to. She's recently been acting like she has a claim on me. I've told her it's done." Beca sighed recalling the several times she's tried to end it with Stacie. In the model's defense, she didn't stay away long. "Since you've been here, nothing happened between us. Except well, the kiss, but she caught me by surprise with that. She figured it was shame I guess, maybe even thought I was trying to make her jealous." She rolled her eyes, letting out a puff of air. "And boy does Stacie get _jealous_. But I..." Beca finally ripped her eyes away from her feet to look at Chloe. "I just wanted to try with you."

A long minute or ten passed. They just looked at eachother, studying the other's expression. Chloe's mouth would open and close, thinking of the words. Thinking of what to say. Did she accept this? Did she want this?

The thoughts were weighing her down, so much so she had to stand up.

Beca watched as the redhead walked away from her only to turn around and walk back.

"So, the other night?"

"I was hoping to _Turn_? you?" For lack of a better explanation, was Turn even the right way to phrase it? She didn't want to over question it and gave Chloe a half hearted smile, keeping eye contact to ease the conversation and show she's willing to answer questions.

"So you want me?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded.

"Sexually?" Beca took her time but eventually nodded once more.

"And you're not dating anyone?" Beca nodded to confirm the statement.

"When did-" Beca didn't need Chloe to finish as she herself jumped into saying the words she's been contemplating with herself about Chloe.

"I didn't. Not before I saw you and feelings-"

"Feelings?" Beca blushed as Chloe caught on.

"I like you Chloe, and I'm attracted to you. I don't want to ruin our friendship. You're my best friend." Beca explained, pleading for forgiveness that wasn't needed. Suddenly it felt like she committed a crime for liking her friend. For wanting to see the girl naked, again. For wanting to touch and kiss her. She would be burned at the stake.

Chloe was silent again. Standing in her place trying to think. To formulate the words. But her brain refused to cooperate. She just had so many questions. Primarily, how would it be like to be with Beca. She needed to know. "Show me."

"What?" Beca's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Show me, what it'd be like. For you and me..." Chloe tried to explain before taking in a preparatory breath to just say it. "I want to see what sex with you is like, Beca Mitchell."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for all the response on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review or comment on how realistic this is, as i'm still getting used to writing certain scenes.**

* * *

Beca stood up to level with Chloe, thankful for still having her heels on. She held the redhead's gaze. Hands linking together, fingers locking. Beca brought them up to kiss pale knuckles in between her own. She set them down to lean over and latched her lips to Chloe's jaw. A soft kiss. Next placed on the apple of her cheek. Guiding her nose against Chloe's, locking eyes for the single line of confirmation.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Beca's lips captured Chloe's. Every nerve ending in her body ignited. It shocked her. Simply knowing that she would have her. Have Chloe to pleasure and seduce. For how long? This night? This trip?

She pulled away, pleased that Chloe had leaned in with her to elongate the kiss. She wanted this too. She wanted her.

"Why?"

Chloe blinked with uncertainty. She hadn't expected any form of reserve from Beca. The brunette hasn't shown any before.

"Why?" Chloe repeated to confirm she heard right. Beca nodded, hopeful, hands involuntarily holding Chloe's tighter. Afraid of letting her go, afraid she'd run again.

Chloe struggled to say the right thing. Her thoughts unsure as to _why_ beyond answering her own questions. Her own curiosity, and knowing if this _thing_ with Beca is beyond a tryst for either of them. An experiment.

"I-" knocking on the door stilled Chloe.

"Beca?" Stacie was heard from behind the closed door. They heard the jingling of keys and the rusty turn of metal being unlocked. The two stepped away from each other simultaneously as the model entered.

"I'm..." Stacie began only to realised what she had probably interrupted. "Shit."

"Yeah. You are." Beca crossed her arms.

Chloe watched the interaction, understanding why Beca was mad. But it was ok now. It was ok for them to have kissed a million times since...

"No. That's not... Ok, what I did was shit but I'm sorry!" Beca didn't budge. Stacie looked to Chloe for help, knowing the redhead as a peacekeeper. "Chloe, I'm going to guess that Beca told you about what happened between us, but I never realised how you two were-"

"Stacie." Beca warned in a tone that shook Stacie to shutting up. She glared at the tall beauty and noticed how her eyes were red from crying. How it seemed like she would start crying all over again. It made the DJ feel guilty. She didn't mean to scare the model just, put her in her place. She let out a sigh. "We're ok. I explained us to Chloe. It's my fault for not telling her sooner." She had to recognise her own shortcomings here. She did and had already admit them to Chloe. And if it would recover whatever friendship her and Stacie can maintain, especially as they were still going to have to work together, then she'll build a bridge, get over it, and patch things up. "We can talk later." Beca walked over to the model and hugged her as a sign of good will.

"I'm really sorry Beca," she mumbled into her hair. She couldn't help the tears. She couldn't stand the idea of her former captain being mad at her. Not over something so stupid.

"It wasn't ok, but we'll move past it." The DJ compromised, still trying her best to let her better self take control. Rather than have a fit. Everything would be fine now and Chloe and her are ok. Kind of.

"Alright," she pulled away, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry again. Good night you two." Stacie walked to the door and Beca followed after.

"Text me when you're home." Beca finalised, earning a smile from Stacie as she still cared.

Beca stood in front of the closed door for a long moment. She turned around slowly, and looked at Chloe who'd been quiet for some time now. "It's late..." She exclaimed, walking over to her dresser for a change of clothes. "I'll just change and crash on the couch" she offered simply.

"Beca..." Chloe's hand reached out only to fall limp as the brunette walked past her to change in the bathroom. No, she wasn't going to just get shut out. Her determination evident on her face as she followed her to the bathroom.

Her mind has been reeling as she watched the interaction between her old house mates. Thinking of her why, only to stumble on the most obvious of reasons. Because it's Beca Fucking Mitchell.

Beca leaned against the door and took in a deep breathe. She hadn't realised the gravity of what it's like to be with Chloe. What and how they could just... Go there. Stacie and her talked. Chloe... She didn't want to talk to. She needed a why. She needed to know she wouldn't just go away after. But, she could go away now. She needed a why. But she didn't have a why **not** right now. Fuck it. She wasn't going to be so prideful to let this moment pass. She grabbed for the door to open.

"Beca."

"Chloe."

No more words.

It wasn't clear who leaned in first. Beca grabbed for Chloe, hands on her hips. Chloe's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. It was equally desperate and passionate. They were magnetic. One minute repelling for safety, the next, grasping at each other with undeniable attraction.

Their lips merged, bodies pressed against each other, every inch fitting along one another.

Chloe pulled back, gasping for air. Beca wouldn't allow it long, her lips back on hers as she guided them back out to the rest for the apartment. Heels kicked off as she walked Chloe into the kitchen island.

Lips ripped apart as Chloe's head rolled back at the collision. Beca didn't miss a beat, her mouth latching onto the redhead's neck. Hands eased down, appreciating toned thighs, meeting skin that burned her finger tips, as they worked to move her, and her dress, up.

Chloe was overwhelmed. Beca was everywhere again. Picking her up, and setting her on the counter with ease. Kisses trailing down the neckline of her dress, biting into the curve of her breasts. She grabbed onto her, a hand full of brown loches, drawing her close with need. Fuck. This is Beca. She's doing this to her. And it was driving her mad at the idea. The once closed off brunette was now licking a trail up her neck, and marking her golden skin. Her hands were under her dress now, groping her backside as she guided her to rub against her. She did, unable to contain herself now. The window opened and now she wanted it all. Every touch and kiss the brunette could bestow on her.

Beca's fingers grabbed onto the silk mocking her. She pulled it off with as much force as her frustration fuelled. Chloe gasped at the cool air that can now reach her. The brunette eagerly leaned down and traced a path up sun kissed legs to a swollen bud of arousal. She groaned at the taste of Chloe on her tongue. The mewls and pants from her best friend driving her on.

"Bec-" the a caught in her throat. Pants escaped her, her hips seeking more as her mind reeled. "Be-" she tried again but failed. Knowing she was about to come undone.

Beca's tongue pushed forward, dipping in, caressing Chloe's inner walls. Her thumb teased her, goading her to an end Beca had no intention of giving her just yet.

"I-" Chloe started and Beca pulled away. She wouldn't let her come. Not yet.

"Baby..." Beca coerced, taking Chloe's hands and pulling her down from the counter. She leaned in against her, cheek to cheek "I want you." Hands abandoning Chloe's to move up her sides. "Naked." Finding the zipper in the back. "In my bed." Pulling it down, tooth by tooth. "Begging for me to fuck you."

She was over shooting. She was playing the control card. She pulled back to watch, see what Chloe would do, as she pulled away her dress and allowed it to pool at her feet. Her eyes never moving from Chloe's full blown pupils. A predatory smirk played on her lips as she took her hands once more and walked her over to the bed.

She turned away and swiped her hair over a shoulder. "Unzip me?"

Chloe was in shock. In shock for having been abandoned so close to a rather great orgasm. In shock of what Beca had so openly said. In shock because she wanted it, Beca, everything and anything the brunette would do to her. Her fingers twitched at the command, body eager to respond, but mind slowed down to a pace of incomprehension. She took in a breath and proceeded. _Butter_ _fingers_ kept running through her head as she held onto the zipper and began to tug it downwards. Afraid of slipping up, or ruining this moment of intense heat. She was already half naked. Bra doing nothing to really hide whatever left. And here she was undressing Beca. Hands moving over the brunette's shoulders, under satin fabric to push off her dress. Hands moving down her bare back to push the last bit off her hips, and have it drop to the floor.

Beca moved and Chloe flinched. Unaware of how intensely she'd been staring at the curve of the DJ's hips, hidden under lace.

The DJ turned around and reached behind to undo the clasp of Chloe's bra, before moving her to lay on her bed. At this Beca allowed herself complete admiration of Chloe's body. She salivated at the vision laying in front of her, calling to her, drawing her into the space between her legs.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Beca advised, as a hand moved up Chloe's leg and to the wet heat pooling between. Fingers playing her bundle of nerves in perfect song. Her kisses moved across the golden body, lips exploring every inch. Beca was saving this into memory, where as Chloe had no control beyond grasping onto sheets, shoulders, or hair.

Beca's finger dive deeper with every stroke. Thumb teasing expertly. She moved and adapted to every noise Chloe made. Pushing for screams, easing into pants, getting her close but backing up, just to prolong the melody that is Chloe.

"I don't want this to end..." Beca admit shamelessly, kissing Chloe's neck, her hips jerking forward, wanting attention. Beca pulled off her own underwear with a free hand and guided Chloe's to her heat. "I've been wanting you," she admit with a pant, matching the rhythm of her fingers to Chloe's.

"Beca..." Chloe panted, feeling the other girl's arousal under curious fingers. Hearing only adoration from the brunette as she kissed her body. "I don't want you to stop."

At that Beca nodded and went faster, and Chloe followed suit. Rubbing swollen nerves, before slipping fingers into the brunette. Moaning at the synchronisation of their bodies, easily responding to every burning touch. "Beca-" she was going to come. She wanted to make Beca come.

"Chlo-" Beca panted against her ear before adjusting to look at her. Eyes locked, knowing they're just about to... "Come with me" Beca whispered before kissing the redhead, muting a scream of pleasure as they came.

"You squirted all over my mattress" was the first thing Beca said after collapsing at the redhead's side. The tension finally dissipated, and she was overtaken with cockiness.

"I've... Never done that before," Chloe admit, still steadying her breathing. She was far from embarrassed, but definitely needed to catch her breathe as her mind finally caught up.

"I've never made a girl do that before either" Beca laughed and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"You've only been with the one." Chloe quirked a brow, glad to work on deflating Beca's ego.

"That's if you don't count Jesse." Beca laughed. "And it's two now," she flashed two fingers with a wink. Leaning over to kiss her once more, hand caressing her cheek as they looked at each other. "You're amazing."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss Beca again. Gentle, soft, kisses were shared for a few moments before Chloe openly cuddled into Beca.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I didn't notice this before. I have over 200 followers. Wow... That's something. Thank you. I'm truly honoured considering that I'm practicing my writing and challenging myself to write different roles and characters. I may not always have an exact destination in mind but I know I'm enjoying the ride with you guys :)

Thank you to everyone who reviews and leaves comments. I appreciate it all, and it keeps me writing.

* * *

Beca laid there, arm around Chloe, fingers tracing infinity signs across the sleeping redhead's bareback. She was content, satiated, and for the life of her couldn't sleep. She analysed. Every move, every touch, wondering if Chloe liked it. If Chloe would stay for more. If Chloe could be hers. She shut her eyes and replayed the night again. Judging herself, how she was with Stacie in comparison, what Stacie had practically taught her. Was she too selfish? Was she too giving? Too forward perhaps? She wasn't sure as she let her controlling nature take over. Lead like the captain she once was. A nature that Stacie has nurtured into her sexual self.

Back to the important question. Did Chloe like this? With her?

She could just... See for herself, once again. Let her hand roam south, grope the perfect curve and bring her closer. Have her grind against her, build her up.

"Chloe," Beca whispered in her ear as she rolled them over. In that instance, it hit her. She didn't want to just _maul_ this girl. She allowed her sexual need and desire to control her earlier. Now, a sleeping Chloe, unchallenging, made her want to please the redhead to no end. Drawn to place delicate kisses along her neck, waking the girl with adoration she could only display physically. Hands memorising the curve of her waist to her hips. Tongue tasting every inch.

Chloe sighed in content, hands moving up firm arms. Another, longer, sigh escaped her as she smiled at the attention she was getting. Once again, she drew in a deep breathe, only to sigh out a name. "Nathan"

Beca's hands clenched, before the brunette completely froze. Chloe's eyes shot open, everything rushing back, knowing exactly who it was kissing her. No idea why she was thinking of anyone else. Of her **Boyfriend**?

"Sorry..." Beca finally spoke and pulled away. Rolling off the confused redhead. She shouldn't have taken advantage of her sleeping, and was rewarded with a grand slap to the face of a reminder. Chloe has a boyfriend. She will eventually return to, whereas Beca has no one.

Chloe was in shock. Words refused to formulate as she gathered her thoughts, feelings. Guilt. There was definitely that. Remorse? A little bit of longing and a dash of dissatisfaction.

"Beca-"

"How is he?" Beca cut her off. "You guys official now?" She tried to make conversation. Ignoring the pain of rejection coursing through her.

"No… We've never really… I mean…" For all intents and purposes he was her boyfriend. But they never had a talk, or really established… Do they have to though? Adults, dating. Clearly no one else was in the picture…

"Yeah kind of hard to define yourselves. I get it…" Beca shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. "Sorry to wake you, I think I'm gonna crash on the couch." The brunette offered, getting up with her pillow to go sleep on the couch.

Chloe just watched her, pulling a shirt, and curl into a ball and face away. She felt like the worst human alive. She couldn't sleep after that.

* * *

Beca woke up to a buzzing. Something not too far away. She looked over and her phone was on the floor, fallen out of an open purse. She reached over and tried to make sense of the screen. Some messages and 12missed calls. Many unknowns, a couple from Stacie and her publicist. Four from Christina and one from Jesse… He called back?

Ruffling from the bed made Beca look up at the sleeping redhead. Her lips formed a solid line as she recalled what happened. How she got to a high and crashed down to point zero. The phone began to vibrate again, Christina.

"Hey-" it came out much groggily than Beca expected.

"You're still asleep?"

"Obviously not… What's going on?"

"You're on page six,"

"Yeah… I don't know what that means…" Beca got up and walked over to make herself a coffee.

"It means you are officially being talked about **Beca**. And not as that cute producer girl that _sometimes_ attends parties with Stacie…"

"Was that my rep?" Beca laughed. She thought she was a little more intimidating than cute.

"Not anymore. Now you're the hot chick that landed the hottest model in the industry. Girls and guys don't know if they rather be you or be on top of you… You've officially confused the nation"

"Because I might be dating Stacie?" Beca laughed again. "Well it's all good news right? Because I'm getting calls from Stacie's people-"

"Let me deal with them. I'll take care of everything. And if anyone reaches out to you about interviews, you just forward them to me."

"Are you my publicist or my agent?"

"I told you my company offers both. I'll take care of it Beca. You just pass by whenever today and-"

"I'll come over now." Beca admit looking over at Chloe. Yeah she didn't want to be here when she woke up.

* * *

"Beca!" Stacie cheered and hugged her as she with her staff arrived at Christina's office. Beca had to admit, she was at awe. The firm was huge. Why they were interested in her was beyond mere comprehension.

"Can you believe the level we're at? One photo and I'm tending on Twitter…"

"Hollywood loves lesbians. You two can get coffee… This is going to get really boring." Christina offered as she sat with Stacie's people.

"I think we'll stay." Beca sat back on the couch and challenged Christina to dismiss her again. She may be new to this, but she didn't want to miss out anything important.

* * *

An hour later, Stacie and Beca were spotted by paparazzi walking into Urth café on Melrose.

"I guess we really are the talk of the town." Beca looked over at the cameras pointed towards them, taking a seat with Stacie in the back of the cafe.

"We could go home Beca." Stacie offered, unsure if Beca was annoyed or bemused by all of this.

"I don't really want to-" Beca was firm, quick, and suspicious.

"Wait. What happened? And where is Chloe?" With everything going on, Stacie completely forgot to ask her about last night, but now.

"Chloe probably found her way to the beach…" Beca seemed disinterested, drinking her iced green tea latte.

"Are you guys still fighting? Beca, I'm so sorry I didn't-" Panic, worry, concern, all feeling rushed to Stacie once again, but Beca calmed her back down.

"I know. All is forgiven Stacie. Chloe is just… Not available for me." Beca put on her best neutral tone, which thankfully is almost second nature to her.

"Oh…" Stacie managed to put two and two together on this one and let it slide. Beca wasn't ready to talk, but it wasn't her fault either so it's none of her business to pry just yet. "IT's going to be fine."

Beca smiled at that, but she wasn't all too sure that it would be.

* * *

Two of Beca's awkwardest days passed by. She avoided Chloe all she could. Getting home late, leaving to work early. She felt ashamed. Chloe would stay up late to talk, but… neither knew how to even bring this up. Whatever THIS is.

"Beca-" Chloe tried, she even set her alarm early.

"Sorry Chlo, I have to shower." Beca replied quickly and jumped into the bathroom. She was being difficult, but at least she wasn't cold. Chloe sighed in thanks, hoping this wasn't going to last any longer.

Chloe had managed to kill time shopping or at the beach, but she really felt lonely. She thought about just taking a flight out, but that wouldn't fix things between her and Beca. She needed things to be fixed between them.

She got up and started getting ready, making coffee for herself and the DJ. They've grown accustomed to one another during this trip on a whole new level. Working around schedules. It's almost over and Chloe refuses to let it end like this.

* * *

This is stupid. He thought repeatedly as he walked down the hall. He took in a deep breathe, mumbling out loud. "This is insane…" he shook the fear away, a couple extra jumps before he mustered the courage to bring his hand up to know on the door, hoping he got the right address.

Footsteps were heard beyond the door, before it swung open to an in expectant, but still familiar face.

"Jesse?" Chloe looked at the bo- man she's spent many years knowing as her best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey Chloe," he wasn't expecting her. "Beca here?" Just as he asked, the door across from him opened and Beca stepped out.

She stood still in her place, looking to at the tall man she once loved. "What are you-?"

He didn't slip once, setting down the bag he carried, and walking across the distance separating them, hands going to her face, he captured Beca's lips in a heated kiss.

She kissed him back. It was far too familiar a kiss to reject. She knew how she fitted against him, how he leaned down to her height.

* * *

Author's note: Ok, this is a chapter i was struggling with. However, now that it's out... i'd like to hear what you think should or will happen next!

This is just a major twist in the story i'd like to play on... so bring on the comments, messages and reviews :D


	17. Chapter 17

It's… weird. Yes, **weird** is the right word. Beca couldn't even look at him as they sat on her bed, hand in hand. She studied how his hand held hers, how her hand held his. Fingers intertwined. Safe, secure, **safe**.

She couldn't think. Words repeating over and over. Jesse is here… Jesse is **HERE**. In LA. For her. For her?

He was talking… She should listen.

"I just knew," he sighed. "Hearing your voicemail," he paused in reminiscence. She looked over and saw him struggle to look away from there hands. "I knew I had to come see you. I didn't want to give up, just because..." reasons he didn't need to list.

"Jesse I-"

"I love you Beca," he had to say it. Get it off his chest. He does, he always has. HE now looked at her with determination, certainty, a guarantee that 'yes, he does love her.'

"I love you too, Jesse."

* * *

 _Two weeks later._

Beca and Chloe's summer together was coming to an end. It's strange how Jesse coming back fixed them. Well, fixed wouldn't be the right term here. They reverted back to their college selves. Chloe slowly returned to her bubbly nature, as Beca focuses primarily on her _relationship_ with Jesse.

It wasn't that Beca had denied any of her feelings with Chloe. She was just caught up by Jesse's grand romantic gesture. Jesse, her first love. Jesse, her first serious relationship of many years. The one guy who knew her inside and out, all her college secrets, and she would be stupid to turn him away.

She needed support and that's where Chloe stepped in. She was her best friend again. Talking through everything about Jesse, that Beca couldn't talk to anyone else about.

With Chloe's days were running out, Beca had spent all her time with the redhead and Jesse over the past couple of weeks. So much so that Christina has spammed her phone with threats about needing to be seen alone with Stacie soon to uphold her new _image_. But, was that even the image she wanted? Right now, she wanted to escape, back to an easier time, a familiar time, when it was her and Chloe, her and Jesse, spending time together while the trebles and bellas were away. Yes, she'll deal with everything later. Right now, she's enjoying Chloe's last moments.

"I'm going to miss you," Chloe hugged Beca as they stood at the airport. Jesse had stepped away to give them space, not that they didn't have every night together. He knew better than to expect Beca to just let him crash with her and has been staying with a friend, but tonight he figured was as good a time as any to really talk.

"I'm going to miss you too," Beca replied, tightening her hold in fear of letting go of the only stability she has had since living here. "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's…" Chloe pulled away and looked at her. She didn't want Beca apologizing to her. She needed her to know that it was ok, because it is. "We never really talked but, you're my best friend. Who else would I have ever done that with," Chloe winked, maintaining the chipper mood she's known for. "I don't regret having new experiences with you, let's do it again sometime," she teased and got a soft smile in return. She looked up at Jesse and smiled for him to come over and bid his farewells. She didn't want to linger on this, just as Beca had, she'd needed this little escape. Reverting back to some normalcy. Like nothing had happened to the rest of the world, it was just her and Beca. It felt safe as a secret with Beca.

"See you Chloe," Jesse took his turn to hug the redhead he's come to call a close friend. "Take care of yourself," he kissed her cheek and let her go. He held Beca's hand supportively as they watched the girl walk away.

Beca watched, her hand instinctively tightening its hold as her mind wandered to their night together. To how her and Chloe were together. How they've always been. Everything just fell into place whenever she's around, and they would recover from anything…

She smiled, knowing they were ok, until a flash went off at her side. Fucking paparazzi.

"Shit you weren't kidding," Jesse started walking away with Beca as he noticed her discomfort.

"Christina's going to be pissed," at the thought she pulled her hand away from Jesse's to maybe salvage this.

"You're still playing lesbian then?" Jesse frowned. This hadn't been the first time she pulled away from him in public from fear of ruining her lesbian rep. She had a fan base or something.

Beca, hearing the frustration in his tone, wanted to shoot back a witty comment, asking him why he thinks she's even playing. She was though, right? Jesse didn't exactly know of her experimenting beyond that kiss. It was quickly dismissed by Jesse as Stacie being Stacie. Not that it kept him from pestering for more details. But what once started off as an exciting topic for him turned into annoying. Not that she can blame him, it was one more way she'd push him away. She didn't want to though, not exactly…

"I'm sorry," Jesse spoke up, knowing Beca well enough to know that his comment triggered something for her. "I'm just not used to this, but it is your career and I'll support it." He offered solemnly.

"Thank you," Beca nodded over, almost approvingly, as they got in her car before driving off quietly.

* * *

"Finally?!"

"Sorry I was taking a break," Beca explained not having answered Christina's calls for a few days now.

"Your reputation can't take a break though, who is this guy?" Christina asked, more like demanded, over the phone as she scrolled through pictures on her laptop. The more popular Beca got the harder it was to contain the photographs and content discussed.

"My boyfriend…" Beca rolled her eyes, thinking Christina should know better. Though at her response even she didn't know if her and Jesse were back together. Hell they kiss and hold hands but seeing as Chloe's been around they haven't exactly _consummated_ anything.

"No, you're dating Stacie, remember?" Christina wasn't even interested in the reality of Beca's sexually.

"No I'm not. That was a kick off photo," Beca reminded, almost chastisingly.

"Yes and now people are going to think you're another boring straight chick wanna be DJ," Christina rebutted equally as rude, reminding Beca that she wasn't someone to pushover.

"HEY!"

"Listen, Beca… I know you by now to know you want to give the best show. You and Stacie are what your fans want. At least until your album is released." Christina managed a calmer approach now.

"Yeah…" Beca merely mumbled.

"How's that going anyways?" Christina returned to niceties hoping to just keep up with her client beyond just the paparazzi.

Beca pursed her lips knowing that between Jesse and Chloe she hadn't the time to work. In fact, she's basically been distracted from her career all together.

"Beca…" Christina pinched the bridge of her nose, taking the girl's silence as what she feared. "When I met you, you were full of ambition but a boy comes back along and already you're distracted-"

"I'm not. I needed a little break. A holiday, you must have heard of those." Her sarcasm was on full defensive. "But Chloe just left so I'll definitely get back on it. You just keep up my image and I'll work on my music ok?" She didn't wait for a response as she hung up.

That was the last time she would sit through someone chastising her.

* * *

"You're going to break up with him?!"

Beca spoke too soon.

"Yeah Chloe… It's been great but we both know this won't last when he flies back to New York." Beca couldn't keep this up. The closer tonight came the weirder it got. He would come over and then what?

"I don't understand you guys are Jesse and Beca, you're Jeca." Chloe spoke over the phone as she unpacked. "Are you just not into boys anymore?"

"How was your flight? Was there enough oxygen in your cabin?"

"Ha-Ha." Chloe couldn't help the smile despite her dry response. "I'm serious, are you off men now?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with that." Even Beca couldn't believe her statement. "I don't want to hurt him again. So we get back together and it's great for four days?"

"I think you need to talk to him. I don't even know what he was expecting, maybe he just wants to bone? Doesn't the whole nation?" Chloe teased and Beca shook her head on the other line, immersed by Chloe's self-amused laughter.

"I'll talk to him." She simplified in acceptance. "I miss you already…" she sighed in conclusion to this entire talk. Where it wasn't Jesse that made things normal - though he helped expedite things, it was Chloe. Beca avoided her, in fear of awkwardness, but should've known that Chloe will stay Chloe. A lot can happen between them, and mistakes can hurt, but they'll always move past it to their comfort. Always find a way, with or without a catalyst.

"Miss you too Becs,"

After a moment of silent she knew she had to hang up and talk to Jesse. Because the way she felt right now, was nowhere close to how she felt when she hung up on Jesse while he was miles away.

She couldn't miss him as much to keep him as long.


End file.
